Neo Symphogear, Kamil Chronicles
by DuelKami
Summary: Sera una historia alternativa y al mismo tiempo igual al de la serie, en esta se agregaran 2 personajes de mi creación que interactuaran con los personajes de la serie, espero sea de su agrado
1. Cap 1: El alumno de Tsubasa y Kanade

**Neo Symphogear, Kamil Chronicles**

**Capitulo 1: El alumno de Tsubasa y Kanade**

**N/A:**

En esta historia serán introducidos dos personajes de mi creación a la historia del anime, pero intentare no cambiar en lo más posible la historia original del anime, será como una línea paralela o un "Spin-off" de Symphogear. Todo comienza un año después de que Kanade obtuviera su symphogear por lo tanto Tsubasa también tiene la de ella, en este capítulo Kanade se mostrara algo enojada la razón de esto la diré al final del capítulo, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

Un día normal en la vida de ellas dos, Genjirou se acercó a darles un aviso que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

― Tengo algo muy importante que decirles, a partir del día de hoy tendremos un nuevo integrante en nuestro escuadrón de defensa. ― Anuncio Genjirou.

― ¿Un nuevo miembro? ― Dijo algo curiosa la peli azul.

― ¿Eso es todo?, no es la gran cosa, ni que fuera tan importante eso. ― Exclamo la peli naranja con un tono de "que fastidio".

― Je. ― Sonrió. ― Ya puedes pasar ― Dijo mientras miraba hacia una puerta.

― ¡S…Si! ― Dijo una voz con un tono de nerviosismo que venía en dirección a donde miraba Genjirou.

Tras estas palabras, un niño de cabello negro de unos 9 o 10 años aproximadamente se acercó a Genjirou el cual lo presento de la siguiente forma:

― Presentando al niño ― Él es Kamil Amakawa, tiene 10 años de edad, el será nuestro nuevo miembro desde el día de hoy, espero se lleven bien.

― Un poco nervioso ― U-Un gusto conocerlas, mi nombre es Kamil Amakawa espero nos llevemos bien.

― Feliz tras ver al niño ― ¡Qué lindo es! ― Exclamo la peli azul.

― Molesta ― ¿¡Estas bromeando Genjirou-san!? , ¡Este niño no nos servirá de nada, solo nos estorbaría! ― Exclamo Kanade.

― Muy serio ― No se trata de ninguna broma, Kamil-Kun será nuestro nuevo miembro y no solo eso, también estará bajo el cuidado de ustedes dos. ― Menciono Genjirou.

― Sorprendidas ― ¿¡Que!? ― Exclamaron al unísono al escuchar eso.

― Lo que escucharon, a partir de hoy el estará bajo su cuidado, en pocas palabras a partir de hoy el será su alumno y ustedes serán sus maestras, deberán enseñarle como pelear y el manejo tanto de la espada como de la lanza ― Sonríe ― Sé que debe ser difícil de asimilar al principio pero con el tiempo se llevaran bien, así que por favor preséntense a nuestro nuevo miembro. ― Explico Genjirou.

― ¡Sí! ― Exclamo Tsubasa ― Un gusto conocerte Kamil-Kun, mi nombre es Kazanari Tsubasa, espero nos llevemos bien. ― Dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

― Si, Tsubasa-San! ― Menciono muy feliz al ver la agradable sonrisa de Tsubasa.

― ¡Tch!, ¿¡un mocoso como este será nuestro alumno!? ― Pregunto molesta ― ¡no lo acepto!, Pero… ¡Mi nombre es Kanade Amou y si voy a ser tu maestra no tendré ninguna piedad contigo durante los entrenamientos! ―Exclamo molesta.

―Asustado ― S…Si, Kanade-San…

― ¡Kanade!, ¡No seas mala con él, solo es un niño! ― Le reclamo a Kanade.

― Tch... ―Dijo molesta.

― Acaricia la cabeza del chico ― No le hagas caso Kamil-Kun, sé que parece algo aterradora pero en verdad es una buena persona, cuando se conozcan mejor se llevaran bien.

― ¡Si, Tsubasa-san! –Respondió.

― Sonriendo ― Me impresionas Tsubasa, lo acabas de conocer y ya se llevan bien. ― Menciono Genjirou.

― Jejeje. ― Sonrió ― Me parece que Kamil-Kun es un buen niño, así que si voy a ser su maestra también intentare ser como su hermana mayor. ― Dijo con un tono agradable en su voz.

― ¡Eso me parece muy bien! ―Exclamo― ¡oh!, creo que olvide presentarme yo también, jejeje, mucho gusto Kamil-Kun, mi nombre Genjirou Kazanari, soy el líder de esta organización y también soy el tío de Tsubasa. ― Dijo Genjirou un poco avergonzado por no haberse presentado antes.

― Emocionado ― ¿¡En serio es el tío de Tsubasa-san y el líder de esta organización!? , ¡Eso es genial!

―Jejeje. ― Algo sonrojado ― ¡Bien! ― Exclamo ― Ahora que ya que nos hemos presentado, presentare a Kamil-Kun con el resto del grupo, ustedes dos pueden tomarse el día libre ― Dijo algo serio.

― ¡Si señor! ― Dijeron al unísono.

Después de las presentaciones Genjirou y Kamil se alejan de ellas dos para presentar al chico con el resto del grupo, mientras que Kanade y Tsubasa se quedaron solas.

― ¿Es un niño muy lindo no crees? ― Menciono Tsubasa

― ¡No te encariñes tanto con él, debemos entrenarlo como si estuviera en el mismo infierno, si lo agotamos rápidamente podremos liberarnos de el rápidamente! ― Dijo molesta.

― Yo pienso ser una maestra amable con él, si hay una maestra estricta y mala debe haber también una maestra dulce y tierna y esa seré yo. ―Menciono un poco molesta.

― ¡No hagas eso, eso solo complicara las cosas! ―Exclamo molesta.

― Cruzando los brazos ― ¡Si lo hare y es mi decisión final!

― ¡Tch!, ¡como quieras!, ¡entonces hare que mi entrenamiento sea el doble de duro así tu suave entrenamiento no le servirá para relajarse! ― Dijo molesta.

― Kanade… ― Dijo con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

Mientras tanto con Genjirou y Kamil…

― Presentando a Kamil ― Equipo, él es Kamil Amakawa, a partir de hoy será el nuevo miembro en la 2ª División del Cuerpo Móvil de Respuesta a Desastres, espero se lleven bien con él. ― Menciono ― Ahora Kamil-Kun, permíteme presentarte a los demás miembros de la 2ª División del Cuerpo Móvil de Respuesta a Desastres, él es Shinji Ogawa es un agente especial en nuestra división ― Dijo mientas señalaba a Ogawa ― Ellos dos son Aoi Tomosato y Sakuya Fujitaka, ― Señalando a Aoi y Sakuya ― ellos son los encargados de revisar las 24 horas la situación dela ciudad y de cualquier peligro que ocurra en ella. ― Menciono.

― Haciendo un reverencia ― ¡Un gusto conocerlos a todos, espero nos llevemos bien! – Dijo el joven chico.

― ¡Un gusto conocerte Kamil-Kun! ―Dijeron los demás al unísono.

Tras las presentaciones del resto de los miembros de la 2ª División del Cuerpo Móvil de Respuesta a Desastres todo estába bien pero de un momento a otro alguien abrazo rápidamente a Kamil pero de una forma muy cariñosa.

Ryoko: ¡Aaaaawwwwn! ― Sonido de ternura ― ¡Que niño tan hermoso, provoca abrazarlo por siempre y comérselo a besos, que lindo es! ― Dijo de forma muy cariñosa.

― Sonrojado ― Etto… ― No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la sorpresa de Ryoko.

― Cof Cof! ― Tosiendo ― Bueno, por lo que veo ella ya se encariño contigo Kamil-Kun, permíteme presentarte a esta persona, ella es Sakurai Ryoko, es la científica líder en nuestra división. ― Presentando a Ryoko mientras esta aun abrazaba a Kamil.

― Mira a Genjirou ― Genjirou-Kun, ¿quién es este niño tan lindo? ― Pregunto muy feliz, mientras seguía agrazando a Kamil.

― Él es Kamil Amakawa, a partir de hoy será el nuevo miembro en nuestra división. ― Respondió.

― Ya veo… ― Dijo un poco seria.

― Etto… Un gusto conocerte Ryoko-San, espero nos llevemos bien. ― Dijo el chico aun en los brazos de Ryoko.

― ¡Pero qué lindo es, me dan hasta ganas de tener mis propios hijos, quisiera abrazarlo por siempre! ― Dio de forma muy cariñosa.

―…. ― Sonrojado.

― Oye Genjirou-Kun… ― Deja de abrazar a Kamil y se acerca a Genjirou. ― ¿Hay otra razón para que este niño tan lindo se una a nuestra división cierto?

― Así es, pero no puedo decirte esa razón, al menos aun no, por ahora soy el único que sabe por qué Kamil-Kun se une a nuestra división, espero lo entiendas. ― Menciono un poco serio.

― Entiendo, entonces esperare hasta que llegue el momento, Genjirou-Kun.

― Gracias por entender, por ahora necesito hablar contigo sobre algunos asuntos políticos, para no aburrir a Kamil-Kun lo dejare en manos de sus nuevas maestras.

― ¿maestras?

― Te lo explicare luego.

― Esta bien…

Tras estas palabras, Genjirou dejo a Kamil con Tsubasa y Kanade y regreso con Ryoko al poco tiempo.

― Parece que el tío Genjirou estaba ocupado así que ahora la pasaras con nosotras, es algo tarde así que lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir temprano pues mañana comenzaran tus entrenamientos con tus nuevas maestras, ¿te parece bien Kamil-Kun? ― Dijo sonriendo.

― Me parece bien Tsubasa-San, si me disculpan me iré a dormir, Genjirou-San me enseño donde queda mi habitación antes de que nos presentara así que se cómo llegar, me alegro mucho conocerlas y buenas noches ― Dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación para dormir.

― Ok, ¡buenas noches Kamil-Kun! ― Sonriendo ― Además de ser un niño muy lindo también es muy educado, me impresiono su forma de hablar a pesar de que solo tiene 10 años ― Menciono.

― ¡Como te dije antes, no te encariñes tanto con él, con mi duro entrenamiento después de unos 3 días ese mocoso estará tan cansado que ya no querrá ser nuestro alumno y regresara a su casa y así nosotras ya no tendremos que ser niñeras! ― Exclamo molesta.

― ¡Solo no vayas a exageras, recuerda que es solo un niño! ― Dijo algo preocupada.

― Esta bien, no exagerare, solo quiero cansarlo rápido no matarlo ― Menciono ― ¡aunque si ese mocoso me hace enojar es posible que me den ganas de darle una lección y no tendré piedad de el si eso ocurre, soy una guerrera no una niñera! ― Pensó.

Al día siguiente…. Durante el entrenamiento de Tsubasa….

Tsubasa y Kamil se encontraban en una pista de atletismo con ropa adecuada para correr…

― Bien Kamil-Kun, como sé que no tienes ninguna experiencia en el manejo de la espada, en los primeros 5 días de tus entrenamientos realizaremos un entrenamiento normal, daremos 10 vueltas a la pista corriendo suavemente, si al dar las 10 vueltas sientes que puedes correr más continua hasta que ya no puedas, no te sobre esfuerces pero no te detengas hasta que estés cansado, ¿está bien? ― Menciono mientras realizaba unos calentamientos para empezar a correr.

― ¡Si, Tsubasa-San, daré lo mejor de mí! ― Respondió.

¡Muy bien, comencemos! ― Exclamo.

Kamil y Tsubasa comenzaron a correr alrededor de la pista de atletismo, Tsubasa logro dar las 10 vueltas sin problema alguno pero Kamil no pude correr más desde la vuelta numero 5 quedando completamente exhausto y tirado en el suelo debido al cansancio.

― Veo que te falta bastante entrenamiento, pero no te preocupes con el tiempo mejoraras rápidamente, solo debes esforzarte más ― Menciono para motivar al chico cansado ― Toma, ― Pasándole una botella con agua ― Debes hidratarte de forma adecuada para recuperar tus energías perdidas en el entrenamiento ― Menciono sonriendo.

― Gracias Tsubasa-San, ― Recibe la botella con agua. ― ¡Prometo esforzarme cada día más y más! ― Menciono emocionado.

― ¡Bien dicho Kamil-Kun!― Sonriendo.

Después de esto, llego Kanade, la cual junto con Kamil se dirigieron a un gimnasio donde sería su primer día de entrenamiento con ella.

― Bien niño, sé que no tienes absolutamente nada de experiencia en artes marciales o en el manejo de una lanza, así que al igual que con Tsubasa tendrás primero un entrenamiento normal, solo que conmigo no será algo tan sencillo como correr ― Explico. ― Durante los siguientes 5 días saltaras la cuerda hasta el cansancio pero con una pequeña mejora, deberás saltar la cuerda con unas pesas especiales de todillos las cuales cada una pesa 20 kilos. ― Menciono mientras tomaba unas pesas de todillos y se las colocaba a Kamil ― Ahora intenta dar un salto ― Ordeno.

― ¡Si, Kanade-San! ― Respondió.

Kamil intento dar un salto pero el peso extra de las pesas de todillos le complicaba la movilidad y cuando finalmente pudo dar un salto se tropezó con la cuerda y cayó al suelo.

― ¡No puedes dar ni un solo salto, no tienes talento para esto! ― Exclamo molesta. ― ¡Pero no importa, quiero que continúes, no podrás descansar hasta que hayas dado 100 saltos sin ningún error y si te equivocas una sola vez comenzaras desde cero nuevamente! ― Ordeno molesta.

― ¡Si…Kanade-San! ― Respondió algo adolorido por la caída.

Durante el resto del día Kamil intento una y otra vez realizar la serie de 100 saltos consecutivos pero las pesas se lo impedían, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a las pesas hasta que logro dar 5 saltos seguidos, pero se equivocó y se vio obligado a comenzar desde cero. Al terminar el entrenamiento los dos regresaron a casa, Kanade se veía bien pero Kamil se veía muy cansado, así que al llegar a casa lo único que hizo fue lanzarse a su cama y dormir.

Esta sesión de entrenamientos se repitió con ambas chicas durante los siguientes 4 días, hasta completas los 5 días de entrenamiento, tras pasar los 5 días, el joven chico se encontraba nuevamente con Tsubasa para empezar un nuevo entrenamiento.

― Bien Kamil-Kun, estos 5 días hemos estado corriendo así que hoy y mañana haremos algo más fácil, meditaremos durante estos dos días para relajar tu cuerpo y así estarás más relajado para la otra semana donde tu verdadero entrenamiento comenzara, ¿estás de acuerdo? ―Pregunto.

― ¡Si, Tsubasa-san! ―Respondió.

Tal como lo dijo Tsubasa, ella y Kamil estuvieron toda la mañana meditando para relajar su cuerpo, al final de su entrenamiento Kanade llego para llevarlo con ella a su entrenamiento, el cual se realizaría en un desierto cercano a la ciudad.

― ¡Esta vez tu entrenamiento será más duro, ya fueron suficientes días de relajación y sé que también te estas relajando durante el entrenamiento de Tsubasa pero no esperes eso de mí, hoy y mañana continuaras con los mismos saltos de antes solo que eta vez los harás en un ambiente mucho más difícil pues gracias al ardiente sol de este desierto el agotamiento te atrapara más rápidamente, y esta vez no tendrás ni un solo minuto de descanso hasta que hagas de la forma correcta esos saltos, en pocas palabras, no dejaras de intentarlo hasta que te salga bien, no descansaras ni beberás agua hasta que realices 100 saltos! ― Dijo bastante seria.

― Un poco asustado ― ¡S…Si, Kanade-san….!

De la misma forma que con Tsubasa, todo lo que menciono Kanade se realizó al pie de la letra, el pequeño Kamil intento hacer los 100 saltos con las mismas pesas de antes pero esta vez el ardiente sol le complicaba aún más las cosas.

Después de este duro entrenamiento Kanade y un agotado Kamil regresaron a casa, Tsubasa se encontraba leyendo una revista en un sofá y en ese momento Kamil se lanzó a ese mismo sofá para a los pocos segundos quedarse dormido en el mientras su rostro reposaba en las piernas de Tsubasa, la joven algo sorprendida por el salto se tranquilizó a los pocos segundos después de ver al pequeño niño durmiendo tranquilamente en sus piernas y con una linda sonrisa comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Kamil de una forma muy cariñosa.

― Parece que tuvieron un día duro ¿eh? ―Pregunto ― Sin duda Kamil-Kun debe estar agotado, acaba de recostarse en este sofá y ya se quedó dormido, se ve como un angelito mientras duerme, que lindo se ve. ― Menciono.

― No fue para tanto, apenas si puede hacer bien sus entrenamientos. ― Respondió.

― Entiendo que quieras ser algo ruda con él, pero no deberías dejarlo tan cansado como esta en estos momentos, se un poco más suave con él por favor, después de todo el aún es un niño y para su corta edad…ha sufrido demasiado. ― Dijo un poco seria.

― ¿A qué te refieres con "ha sufrido demasiado"?. ― Pregunto.

― con una mirada muy seria ― El tío Genjirou me lo conto esta tarde mientras estabas entrenando con Kamil-Kun, los padres biológicos de Kamil-Kun murieron el día en el que nació protegiéndolo de un mal desconocido, después de eso fue adoptado por una familia normal sin ningún tipo de poder mágico en la que sus abuelos confiaban y así protegerlo del mismo mal que asesino a sus padres, eso en parte explicaría su falta de entrenamiento, después de todo fue criado por una familia común y corriente, cuando cumplió 5 años sus abuelos biológicos regresaron por él y lo alejaron de su familia adoptiva, desde ese momento él no ha vuelto a verlos nunca más y por ultimo sus abuelos biológicos murieron hace poco de forma natural debido a su avanzada edad… ― Mira a Kamil ― A pesar de solo tener 10 años, él ha perdido a todo ser querido que ha tenido, ha perdido a su familia, ahora solo nos tiene a nosotros, ahora nosotros somos su nueva familia ― Mira muy seria a Kanade ― Él ha sufrido tanto como tu Kanade, ambos han perdido a sus seres queridos, por eso sería bueno que empezaras a tratar mejor a Kamil-Kun.

―… ― No dijo nada y se retira del lugar.

― Kanade…. ― Menciono con una mirada triste.

― Aun dormido ― Tsubasa-san es genial y también Kanade-san…aunque da un poquito de miedo, sé que es buena persona… solo espero ser un mejor alumno para ellas dos.

Tras estas palabras Tsubasa sonríe de una forma muy tierna y continua acariciándole la cabeza a Kamil. Al día siguiente, Tsubasa y Kamil realizaron nuevamente la meditación para relajar el cuerpo, al terminar Kanade llego para llevarse nuevamente al joven chico al desierto y realizar una vez más ese duro entrenamiento bajo ese sol ardiente, pero esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, el cansancio empezó a afectar a Kamil hasta que finalmente cayo inconsciente al suelo debido al sobre esfuerzo y al cansancio extremo que el entrenamiento de Kanade le provocaban.

― ¡Este mocoso ya me tiene harta!. ― Exclamo muy molesta ― ¿"Que él ha sufrido tanto como yo"?, ¿"que ambos hemos perdido a nuestros seres queridos"? ― Se preguntó a si misma ― ¡No me hagan reír!, ¡este mocoso es solo un niño, dudo mucho que sepa lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento, con solo verlo me dan ganas de golpearlo! ―Mira a Kamil ― Es más, debería golpearlo, sí, eso hare, aprovechare para darle un buen golpe a este mocoso mientras esta inconsciente y para evitar problemas solo diré que se lastimo a si mismo durante el entrenamiento, solo un golpe, solo necesito uno para deshacerme de este enojo… ― Sonríe de una forma aterradora ― ¡Solo un golpe y ya! ― Grito.

Kanade lanzo un fuerte puñetazo en contra del inconsciente chico pero en ese momento….

― ¡Alto! ― Dijo una misteriosa chica pelirroja mientras detenía el puño de Kanade ― Si te atreves a golpearlo…. ¡Te mato! ― Menciono con una mirada llena de enojo.

― Sorprendida ― ¿Q…Quien eres tú? ― Se aleja de la chica.

― Ni siquiera yo sé quién soy, solo recuerdo una parte de mi nombre, yo soy Amisawa, "La guardiana legendaria", Amisawa. ― Respondió.

― ¿La guardiana legendaria….Amisawa?. ― Pregunto sorprendida.

― Así es, como mi nombre lo dice, soy una guardiana y no cualquier guardiana, soy la guardiana del heredero del clan amakawa, en pocas palabras… ―Mira a Kamil ― ¡Soy la guardiana de este niño! ― Exclamo molesta.

― ¡Jajajaja, que estupidez!, ¿Que eres la guardiana de este mocoso? ―Dijo en tono burlón ― ¡Eres la guarda de una basura! ― Exclamo.

― …. ― Suspira ― Llevas una semana con él y aun no sabes nada sobre este niño, no tienes idea de a lo que está destinado este niño, quizás en estos momentos no tiene ningún poder mágico pero con el tiempo este niño tendrá un poder mucho más grande que el tuyo. ― Dijo con una mirada seria.

― ¡Ha!, ¿Que tendrá un poder mucho más grande que el mío?, ¡Que buen chiste, ni aunque entrenara toda su vida nunca podría superar mi poder, yo poseo una symphogear y gracias a ella mi poder es enorme! ― Exclamo burlándose.

― Viendo muy seria a Kanade ― Una symphogear ¿eh?, Admito que es una magia extremadamente poderosa pero aun con esa magia bajo tu control este niño superara tu poder fácilmente te guste o no ― Menciono

― ¿¡Que!? , ¿¡Acaso quieres que te mate!? ― Pregunto enojada ― ¡Sigue diciendo esas estupideces y te matare! ― Exclamo Molesta ― ¡Te hare pedazos con mi symphogear! ― Menciono mientras realizaba su canción de transformación.

Mientras tanto en la segunda división…

― Hemos detectado la señal de activación del gungnir de Kanade-san! ― Menciono Sakuya.

― ¿¡QUE!? ― Exclamo preocupado ― ¿¡Acaso está peleando contra los noise!?.

― ¡Negativo! ― Respondió ― ¡No se detecta ninguna señal Noise en el área donde se encuentra Kanade-san, pero se detecta una señal desconocida muy diferente a la de los noise, esa señal desconocida tiene un poder similar al de Kanade-san! ― Menciono Aoi.

― Sorprendido ― ¿¡Con un poder similar al de Kanade!? , ¡Eso no es posible!, Un momento…. En estos momentos… ¡Kamil-Kun debe estar con Kanade por sus entrenamientos con ella! ― Exclamo Asustado ― ¡Envíen a Tsubasa al lugar donde se encuentra Kanade y díganle que se dé prisa, esto es un asunto de vida o muerte! ― Ordeno.

― Al unísono ― ¡Entendido! ― Mencionaron Aoi y Sakuya.

― Pensando ― Tengo un mal presentimiento, sea quien sea el dueño de esa señal espero no sea nuestro enemigo sino es así Kanade y Kamil-Kun están en un grave peligro.

Regresando con Kanade y Amisawa….

―Así que esa es tu symphogear ¿eh? ― Pregunto curiosa ― Que magia tan interesante ― Menciono.

― ¡Así es! ― Respondió ― ¡Esta es mi armadura de gungnir, la lanza legendaria que nunca falla su objetivo!

― ¿La armadura de gungnir? ― Pregunto ― Que lastima que esa armadura tenga una dueña que no la merece ― Menciono.

― Muy molesta ― ¡Cállate! , ¡Ya me tienes harta, te matare sino te callas! ― Exclamo molesta.

― Esta bien…. ― Suspira ― No diré nada más, no tengo tiempo para peleas innecesarias, pero… ― Se acerca a Kamil y lo toma en sus brazos ― Me llevare a este niño conmigo ― Menciono muy seria.

― ¿¡Que!? , ¿¡Porque te lo llevas contigo!? ― Pregunto.

― Como su guardiana debo alejarlo de cualquier cosa que represente un peligro para él, mientras estés con el siempre estará en peligro así que por eso, lo alejare de ti ― Respondió.

― ¡Yo soy su maestra! ― Exclamo ― ¡No hay manera de que pueda ser un peligro para él, no permitiré que te lo lleves! ― Menciono molesta.

― ¿Su maestra? ― Pregunto muy seria ― Dejaste de ser su maestra en el momento en que trataste de golpearlo ― Le da la espalda a Kanade y empieza caminar lejos de ella ― ¡No eres digna de llamarte su maestra! ― Exclamo mientras se alejaba.

― Con la mirada baja ― ¿Que no soy digna de llamarme la maestra de un mocoso inútil como él? ― Aprieta los puños con mucha ira ― ¿¡Como te atreves a insultarme!? , ¡Te matare, juro que te matare Amisawa! ― Grito extremadamente molesta mientras daba un gran salto, activaba su equipo armado, su lanza, mientras la punta de esta comenzaba a girar― ¡Muere Amisawa, Last Meteor (Meteoro Final)! ― Grito mientras de su lanza salía un poderoso y enorme tornado el cual se dirigía hacia Amisawa.

― Molesta ― ¡Mocosa estúpida! ― Grito mientras se daba vuelta y pateaba el tornado de Kanade con su pierna derecha.

― Sorprendida ― ¿¡Estás loca!? , ¿¡Piensas bloquear mi ataque con una patada!? ― Aplica más fuerza en su ataque ― Este ataque te destrozara la pierna, no… ¡!Destrozara todo tu cuerpo, Amisawa! ― Grito con una sonrisa casi maligna.

― E…Eres más poderosa de lo que imagine pero… ― Menciono mientras su pierna era rodeada por un brillo negro ― ¡Sigues siendo una niña a mi lado! ― Grito mientras le regresaba su ataque a Kanade con la fuerza de su patada.

― Muy sorprendida ― Imposible….! ― Recibe directamente su propio ataque, el cual la deja mal herida en el suelo.

― Mirando a Kanade ―Te dije que no tenía tiempo para pelear contigo y ahora estas mal herida, tu estupidez y superioridad fueron tu perdición, pero no te preocupes no es nada tan grave como para que mueras por esas heridas pero, ahora que lo pienso… ― Con una mirada seria ― Tu atacaste a una persona por la espalda, eso es algo que solo una escoria sin honor en el campo de batalla haría y yo odio a las escorias como tú ― Se aleja un poco ― Si te mato no le harás falta a nadie, nadie extrañara a una basura que intento golpear a un niño inconsciente ― Recuesta a Kamil en el suelo ― Cuando limpio al universo de una basura como tú me gusta tomarme todo el tiempo posible ― Menciono mientras se acercaba a Kanade y hacía sonar los huesos de sus manos ― !Muere! ― Menciono muy enojada.

Amisawa le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo a Kanade, pero en ese momento….

― ¡Por favor detente! ― Grito el joven chico, el cual acababa de despertar, y se interpuso entre Kanade y el golpe de Amisawa, esta última al verlo detuvo su puño a pocos centímetros del rostro del chico.

― Sorprendida ― Kamil….

― Muy seria ― ¿Porque la proteges?, Ella ha sido muy mala contigo, incluso intento golpearte mientras estabas inconsciente, te pudo haber matado sino la hubiera detenido.

―…. ― Gira la cabeza y mira a Kanade ― Sé que Kanade-san ha sido un poco mala conmigo pero… ― Mira a Amisawa ― Sé que ella es una buena persona, ella solo es algo dura en mis entrenamientos con ella pero yo soy el tonto que no ha sido capaz de soportar ni siquiera una semana de sus entrenamientos ― Menciono con un tono tranquilo en su voz ― Kanade-san no es mala, ella es una buena maestra, yo soy un mal alumno que no mejora con rapidez, pero sé que con el tiempo mejorare para que así mis maestras, no, ¡Para que así Kanade-san y Tsubasa-san se sientan orgullosas de mí! ― Exclamo un poco enojado.

― Muy sorprendida ― Kamil….

― Pero ella… Es interrumpida por Kamil.

― ¡Pero nada! ― Grito enojado y derramando lagrimas ― ¡Si quieres lastimar a Kanade-san tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero! ― Exclamo con una gran mirada de determinación.

― Kamil…. ― Sorprendida con pequeñas lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

― …. ― Suspira ― Entiendo… ― Hace una reverencia ― Que así sea, no golpeare a Kanade, como tu guardiana debo obedecerte, puedes estar tranquilo, ya no la considerare un peligro para ti, pero aun así la estaré vigilando, me quedare a tu lado hasta que los dos regresen a casa, espero eso no te moleste ― Menciono sonriendo.

― Afirma con la cabeza ― Gracias por no lastimar a Kanade-san y no, no me molesta que te quedes con nosotros hasta que regresemos a casa.

― Bien, entonces me quedare con ustedes ― Dijo algo seria.

― E…Esta bien… ― Afirmo con la cabeza ― …... ― Mira a Kanade ― Vámonos a casa… Kanade…. San… ― Menciono mientras caía inconsciente.

― Se sorprende ― ¡Kamil! ― evita que Kamil caiga al suelo ― ¡Kamil, Kamil resiste! ― Grito preocupada.

― Tranquilízate, Solo se desmayó por el cansancio ― Dijo con un tono tranquilo

― Ya veo, que alivio ― Dijo con una sonrisa de alivio.

― Así que ahora te preocupas por el niño al que hace unos minutos intentabas golpear ¿eh? ― Pregunto.

― Yo… ― Es interrumpida.

― Con una mirada seria ― Dijiste que tu armadura era la armadura de gungnir, la lanza legendaria que nunca falla su objetivo ¿verdad?

― S…Si… ― Respondió.

― Pues no le haces honor a ese nombre.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― Pregunto extrañada.

― Representas a la lanza que nunca falla su objetivo pero tu fallaste un objetivo ― Respondió ― Fallaste en el objetivo de ser una buena maestra para este niño, Pero… ― Mira a Kamil. ― Él te ha dado una segunda oportunidad para corregir tu error, es curioso, se supone que es el alumno el que debe aprender de la maestra pero esta vez fue la maestra quien aprendió del alumno, este niño te protegió y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ti a pesar de lo mala que fuiste con él, su gran corazón te salvo, parece que te ha tomado algo de cariño por que ahora tú y esa chica llamada Tsubasa son su familia, sería bueno que cambiaras tu forma de ser con él, porque si intentas golpearlo de nuevo no tendré piedad de ti ya sea que Kamil te proteja o no, te matare si intentas lastimarlo de nuevo ― Menciono muy seria.

En ese momento se escucha una voz a lo lejos, se trataba de Tsubasa quien llegaba al lugar debido a las órdenes de Genjirou.

― Kanade, ¿estás bien!? ― Pregunto la peli azul preocupada.

― ¿Tsubasa…?.

― ¿¡Que ocurrió!? ― Pregunto preocupada ― Estas muy herida y… ― Mira a Kamil inconsciente en los brazos de Kanade ― ¿¡Que le ocurrió a Kamil-Kun!? ― Pregunto aún más preocupada.

― El… me protegió… a pesar de lo mala que fui con el…. ― Respondió con la cabeza baja.

― ¿Kamil-Kun…te protegió? , ¿De quién te protegió!? ― Pregunto preocupada.

― De mí, la protegió de mi ― Respondió.

― Molesta ― ¿¡Porque la atacaste!?

― Si quieres saberlo, pregúntale a tu amiga el por qué y entenderás que lo hice fue lo correcto ― Respondió.

― Mira a Kanade ― Kanade…

― Baja la mirada ―…..

― Bien, como alguien de confianza a llegado puedo irme tranquila sabiendo que Kamil no estará en peligro ― Menciono viendo a Tsubasa.

― ¿De confianza? ― Pregunto extrañada.

― Así es, ― Respondió ― Al igual que tu amiga también te he estado observando a ti Kazanari Tsubasa ― Menciono sonriendo.

― Sorprendida ― ¿Cómo es que…sabes mi nombre?

― Como dije antes, te he estado observando, tu eres amable y cariñosa con Kamil, estás haciendo un gran trabajo como maestra Tsubasa, deberías seguir su ejemplo Kanade, por ahora me retirare, pero mientras Kamil este con ustedes estoy segura de que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, hasta ese momento… ― Les da la espalda ― Les encargo el cuidado de este niño, adiós. ― Menciono con una sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¡Espera! ― Exclamo Tsubasa.

Amisawa desaparece en cuestión de segundos frente a Kanade y Tsubasa, sin dejar rastro alguno de ella.

― Sorprendida ― ¿Desapareció….? , ¿Quién era esa chica tan misteriosa?, Parecía conocer a Kamil-Kun.

En ese momento Kanade abraza con fuerza a Kamil y empieza a llorar.

― Kanade, ¿¡estás bien!? ― Pregunto preocupada.

― Si… estoy bien… ― Respondió ― Y todos gracias a este niño, fue muy mala con él y aun así me protegió, estaría muerta en estos momentos sino fuese por él, le debo la vida a este niño, así que por eso, cambiare mi forma de ser con él, pero antes de eso… ― Menciono mientras lloraba ― Kamil, no sé si me escuches pero… te pido que me perdones por lo mala que fue contigo… ― Abraza con más fuerza a Kamil ― ¡!Por favor perdóname! ― Exclamo llorando.

― Kanade… ― Menciono con una mirada triste.

― Cuando despierte, todo será muy diferente a como era antes, ahora el tendrá 2 maestras amables a su lado… ― Se ponía de pie y levanta a Kamil en sus brazos ― ¡Vámonos a casa, Tsubasa, Kamil! ― Dijo mientras miraba a Kamil con una sonrisa pero aun derramando lágrimas.

― ¡Si, Kanade! ― Afirmo sonriendo.

Después de una larga semana juntos, la aparición de Kamil y Amisawa cambiaron a Kanade, ella derramo lagrimas mientras pedía perdón y aceptaba a Kamil como su alumno, ahora ambas maestras junto con su alumno regresan juntos a casa para convertirse en una verdadera familia, pero no antes de pasar por muchos obstáculos futuros.

Continuara….

Próximo Capitulo: Una nueva maestra, una nueva hermana y una nueva amiga Parte 1.

**N/A:**

Bien, este es el primer capítulo del primer Fic que hago, espero haya sido de su agrado, si tengo alguna falla ortográfica o no se entiende bien la lectura pido disculpas de antemano, pues aun soy un novato en esto de los Fics, pero con el tiempo iré mejorando para que sea más de su gusto, intentare subir un capitulo nuevo lo más antes posible, pero si por algún motivo tardo en publicar un nuevo capítulo pido disculpas de antemano. Nuevamente espero que haya sido de su agrado, acepto sugerencias y opiniones sobre el capítulo pero no quejas ni criticas XD.

A continuación explicare porque Kanade actuaba de esa forma con Kamil: En el capítulo 4 del anime se demostró que Kanade tenía un gran odio hacia los noise ya que estos mataron a sus padres, también incluso al obtener su symphogear aun tenia este odio, pero ese odio fue desapareciendo poco a poco con el tiempo, pero por alguna extraña razón ese odio despertaba cada vez que Kanade veía a Kamil, sobre todo porque no aceptaba la idea de tenerlo como alumno, esa sería la razón de por qué Kanade actuaba de esa forma, espero le no les haya quedado ninguna duda, dicho esto, solo tengo una cosa más que decir…

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! XD


	2. Cap 2: Formando Lazos Parte 1

**NEO SYMPHOGEAR, KAMIL CHRONICLES**

**Capítulo 2: Formando Lazos Parte 1**

**N/A: **Hola a todos, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, debido a ciertas circunstancias me vi obligado a cambiar el título de este capítulo, espero no les moleste, antes de comenzar, les diré que este capítulo se mencionaran dos nuevos personajes y uno de ellos hará aparición, estos personajes nuevos son: Amakawa Rika, La madre biológica de Kamil, y Fudo Taiki, el padre biológico de Kamil, dicho esto, antes de comenzar el capítulo describiré un poco a la chica misteriosa que apareció en el capítulo anterior, Amisawa.

Ella tiene 19 años, ojos negros, cabello largo y pelirrojo, grandes atributos, viste ropa negra que consiste en una chaqueta con una camisa debajo, una minifalda, y una par de botas, y lo más importante tiene grandes poderes y es la guardiana de Kamil, en el siguiente capítulo explicare con más detalles más cosas sobre ella.

Quizás se preguntan ¿"porque su guardiana"? o ¿"porque debe proteger a Kamil"?, esas preguntas serán respondidas en este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, disfruten del capítulo.

Después de los hechos ocurridos en el capítulo anterior, Kanade y Tsubasa llevaron a Kamil a un hospital pues temían por su salud, cuando finalmente llegaron dejaron a Kamil a cargo de los médicos del hospital, 30 minutos después, Genjirou, Ryoko y Ogawa llegaron al hospital para encontrarse con Kanade y Tsubasa, al encontrarse con ellas, preguntaron por Kamil y en ese momento Kanade les dijo todo lo que ocurrió entre ella y Kamil y también entre ella y Amisawa, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo por las cosas que Kanade les estaba diciendo, el doctor que atendía a Kamil salió para darles una trágica noticia.

― Preocupado ― Doctor, ¿Kamil-Kun se encuentra bien? ― Pregunto Genjirou.

― Con un tono algo serio y a la vez triste ― No sé cómo decirles esto… ― Respondió el doctor.

― Preocupada ― ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Kamil-Kun está bien? ― Pregunto Ryoko.

― Hemos logrado estabilizarlo, para solo tener 10 años de edad, ese niño tiene una gran fortaleza física, su cuerpo exteriormente está perfecto ― Menciono serio.

― Que alivio… ― Menciono Ryoko.

― Pero internamente su cuerpo está muy dañado, sus músculos están literalmente destrozados, es como si ese niño hubiese intentado levantar algo extremadamente pesado una y otra vez sin ningún tipo de descanso.

― Asustado ― No es posible… ― Dijo Genjirou.

― Con una mirada seria ― Y eso no es todo, de entre todo el daño interno que tiene su cuerpo, su corazón es el más dañado, hemos descubierto que ese niño tiene una grave enfermedad en su corazón, podría decirse, que su corazón bombea la enfermedad en vez de bombear sangre a todo su cuerpo, lamento ser el que tenga que decirles, que esa enfermedad no tiene cura, a ese niño…. le queda poco tiempo de vida ―

― Impactado ― ¿Kamil-Kun…va a morir…? ― Se lanzaba de rodillas al suelo ― No puede ser…

― ¡Eso no puede ser, debe haber algo que puedan hacer para salvarlo! ― Dijo Ryoko.

― Lo siento mucho, no podemos hacer nada, ya hemos hecho todo lo posible, En verdad lo lamento ― Menciono mientras se daba vuelta y regresaba al lugar donde tenían a Kamil.

Genjirou estaba arrodillado en el suelo y empezó a temblar, en su mirada se veía un miedo y preocupación extremos, la imposibilidad de salvar a Kamil le había impactado, con la mirada baja se acercó a Kanade y Tsubasa y les dio la trágica noticia, las cuales no podían creerlo, pero en ese momento el recordó lo que Kanade les dijo y rápidamente se acercó a Kanade.

― Muy molesto ― ¿¡Porque lo hiciste!? ― Toma a Kanade por los hombros y la levanta contra una pared ― ¿¡Porque no pudiste ser amable con Kamil-Kun!? , ¿¡Que te costaba ser amable con el!? , ¿¡Que te hizo ese niño para que terminaras odiándolo y tratándolo de esa forma!? ― Exclamo Genjirou.

― ….. ― Kanade no dice y desvía la mirada hacia el suelo.

― ¡Respóndeme Kanade! , ¡Por tu culpa ese niño está en su lecho de muerte! ― Grito muy molesto.

― Algo asustada ― ¡Tío Genjirou por favor cálmate!

― Preocupada ― Si, tranquilízate por favor Genjirou-Kun, Kanade-chan también está algo herida, se más cuidadoso con ella.

― Asustado ― No puedo calmarme…. ― Baja a Kanade ― Si Kamil-Kun muere, "ella" vendrá a matarnos a todos…. Es por eso que no puedo calmarme ― Dijo casi temblando.

― ¿"Ella"? ― Pregunto Tsubasa.

― Si…. ― Traga saliva ― La guardiana legendaria, Amisawa…. ― Sudando ― La guardiana de Kamil-Kun y no solo de él, también es la guardiana de toda su familia… hace 10 años ella destruyo toda una ciudad de la cual se creía que provenía el mal que asesino a los padres biológicos de Kamil-Kun ― Dijo muy asustado, mientras se imaginaba a Amisawa en medio de una ciudad en llamas con una mirada muy seria.

― Sorprendido ― ¿D…Destruyo toda una ciudad? ― Dijo Ogawa.

― Asustado ― Si, no quedo ningún sobreviviente de esa ciudad, niños, jóvenes, mujeres, hombres y ancianos, todos fueron asesinados por Amisawa y su ciudad quedo hecha cenizas, cuando se trata de proteger a quien debe proteger ella no tiene piedad de nadie…. ―Mira a Kanade ― Kanade…la razón por la que sigues viva es porque Kamil-Kun te protegió, si él no te hubiese protegido, serias un cadáver en estos momentos, porque tu intentaste golpear a Kamil-Kun, la persona a quien Amisawa debe proteger.

― … ― No dijo nada pero en sus ojos se veía el miedo y la sorpresa por lo que dijo Genjirou.

― Molesta ― ¡No puedo creerlo! , ¿¡Como un niño tan lindo y normal como Kamil-Kun puede tener a una asesina como ella como su guardiana!? ― Pregunto Molesta.

― La razón de eso es…. ―Es interrumpido.

En ese momento se escuchan unos fuertes ruidos en la sala en donde los médicos estaban atendiendo a Kamil los cuales interrumpen a Genjirou.

― Sorprendida ― ¿¡Que está haciendo aquí señorita!? ― Pregunto una de las enfermeras sorprendida.

También sorprendida ― ¿¡Cómo ha entrado aquí!? ― Pregunto la otra enfermera.

― Sorprendido ― ¡Salga de aquí por favor, está prohibido que entre alguien mientras atendemos a este niño! ― Menciono el doctor.

― …. ― Mirando a Kamil, el cual está dormido en una camilla con un respirador en su rostro ― Lárguense… ― Menciono Amisawa.

― ¿Q…Que ha dicho?, ¡Usted no puede dar órdenes aquí!, ¡salga ahora mismo de aquí o llamare a la policía! ― Exclamo molesto.

― Molesta ― Se los diré de nuevo, lárguense, o tendré que matarlos.

― Asustada ― ¿M…Matarnos? ― Dijo una de las enfermeras.

― También asustada ― S-Señorita, ¿está usted bien de su salud mental?, Si lo desea podemos ayudarle pero después de que atendamos a este niño, por favor espere afuera. ― Menciono la otra enfermera

― Molesto ― ¡Esta chica está loca, apareció de la nada y va intentar darnos ordenes así como así, primero muerto antes de eso! ― Exclamo el doctor.

― Seria ― Aunque seas un doctor, no eres más que un inútil que no podrá ayudar a este niño.

― Aun más molesto ― ¿¡Usted está loca no es así!? , ¡Si no quiere salir por las buenas tendré que obligarla a salir por las malas! ― Exclamo el doctor mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo a Amisawa.

― Se los advertí…

Amisawa rápidamente esquivo el golpe del doctor y lo golpeo en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente con solo ese golpe e hizo lo mismo con las dos enfermeras que al ver como Amisawa dejo inconsciente al doctor de un solo golpe gritaron por el miedo, dichos gritos y golpes eran los sonidos extraños que Genjirou y los demás escucharon, los cuales al escuchar esos gritos se apresuraron al entrar al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos.

― ¿¡Que está pasando aquí!? ― Exclamo mientras entraba abriendo las puertas de golpe de lugar donde estaba Amisawa ― Asustado al ver a Amisawa y al doctor junto con sus enfermeras inconscientes en el suelo ― La guardiana legendaria, está aquí. ― Menciono Genjirou.

― Mirando a Amisawa ― ¿Ella es la guardiana de Kamil-Kun y quien hirió a Kanade? ― Dijo Tsubasa.

― Sonriendo ―Vaya, pero si se trata de una chica muy linda, Kamil-Kun tiene suerte de tenerla como su guardiana ― Menciono Ryoko.

― ¿Amisawa está aquí? ― Pregunto Kanade, pues fue la última en llegar a la sala por sus heridas ― No… ― Sorprendida al ver a Amisawa al lado de Kamil ― ¡No te le acerques a Kamil, Amisawa! ― Corre para golpear a Amisawa.

― ¡Kanade! ― Menciono Tsubasa.

― ¡Kanade-chan! ― Menciono Ryoko.

― ¡Kanade-San! ― Menciono Ogawa.

― ¡No lo hagas Kanade, ella te puede matar! ― Exclamo Genjirou.

― Detiene el puño de Kanade con un solo dedo ― Tranquilízate niña.

― Sorprendida ― D…Detuvo mi puño con un solo dedo… ― Pensó.

― Sorprendida ― Detuvo el puño de Kanade con un solo dedo, debe ser muy fuerte para lograr algo como eso con tanta facilidad ― Pensó Tsubasa.

― Increíble… ― Pensó Ryoko.

― No puedo creerlo… ― Menciono Ogawa.

― Molesta ― ¡Aléjate de el Amisawa, si me quieres a mi aquí me tienes, pero no te atrevas a tocar a Kamil!

― Dije… ― Aprieta con gran fuerza el puño de Kanade casi hasta el punto de romperle los huesos de la mano ― ¡Que te tranquilizaras niña!

― Argh! (Sonido de dolor) ― Exclamo al sentir el dolor, este dolor hizo que Kanade se arrodillara.

― Suelta el puño de Kanade ― Así está mejor, si estas tranquila no tengo motivo para golpearte ― Mira a Kanade ― No entiendo porque quieres que no me acerque a Kamil, cuando solo quiero curar sus heridas.

― Sorprendida ― ¿Curar…sus heridas?

― Así es, puedo usar magia curativa, puedo curar cualquier herida sin importar que tan grave sea.

― Pero Kamil no estaba herido cuando lo trajimos aquí, espera… ¿¡Vas a curar su enfermedad del corazón!?

― Sorprendida ― ¿¡Puedes hacerlo!? , ¿¡Puedes salvar a Kamil-Kun!? ― Pregunto Tsubasa.

―Con una mirada al triste ― …. ― Mira a Kamil ― Eso quisiera, pero no puedo hacerlo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ― Pregunto Kanade.

― Aprieta los puños ― Su enfermedad del corazón, no es una simple enfermedad, se trata de una enfermedad hereditaria que se ha transmitido de generación en generación en el clan Amakawa, es una enfermedad incurable, ni siquiera con la magia curativa más poderosa podría ser curada.

― Se lanza de rodillas al suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos ― No puede ser… entonces Kamil-Kun… ― Menciono Tsubasa.

― Molesta ― ¿¡Te haces llamar su guardiana, pero no puedes protegerlo de esa maldita enfermedad!? ― Exclamo Kanade.

― Con una mirada de ira y odio― .…. ― Toma a Kanade por el cuello con su mano derecha y la levanta en el aire ― ¡Cállate! ― Aplica más fuerza en el cuello de Kanade ― ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirme como debo proteger a Kamil!, ¡escúchame con atención Amou Kanade, tu eres la causa de esa enfermedad!

― Intentando liberarse ― ¿Q…Que?

―Se dirige a ayudar a Kanade ― ¡Deja en paz a Kanade! ― Es detenida por Genjirou ― ¿¡Tío Genjirou, porque me detienes!?

― Con una mirada seria ― Si interfieres, la guardiana legendaria te matara a ti también, para ella tú y Kanade no son más que unas niñas al lado de una diosa.

― Asustada ― Tío Genjirou…

― Muy molesta ― ¿¡Quieres saber por qué eres la causa de su enfermedad verdad!? , ¡Te lo diré!, Esa enfermedad se supone que no debía aparecer en su cuerpo hasta que el cumpliera 16 años, así había sido durante generaciones ― Aplica aún más fuerza en el cuello de Kanade ― Por tu culpa…. Por tu culpa… ¡esa enfermedad se adelantó 6 años! , ¡Lo haz condenado a morir mucho antes! ― Grito muy molesta.

Amisawa intentó golpear a Kanade con su puño izquierdo pero recordó las palabras que Kamil le dijo cuándo protegió a Kanade de ella, Amisawa detuvo su puño mientras temblaba por la ira y después soltó a Kanade.

― Cof Cof Cof Cof ― Tosiendo por la falta de aire.

― Mirando a Kanade con ira y enojo ― Él te protegió y mientras el siga con vida no puedo golpearte, hice lo que pude para retrasar la enfermedad con mi magia curativa pero no aseguro que pueda salvar su vida, solo podemos esperar, en una semana se decidirá si él vive o muere, todo depende de él y de su fuerza de voluntad ― Mira a Kamil con tristeza ― Pero… si Kamil muere…. ― Con la mirada baja ― Volveré y… ― Levanta lentamente la mirada ― ¡Los matare a todos! ― Dijo con una mirada de odio e ira ― ¡En una semana, si Kamil muere ustedes lo acompañaran al otro mundo, se los aseguro! ― Menciono mientras desaparecía mágicamente del lugar.

― …. ― Todos se quedaron mudos por las palabras de Amisawa.

― Pensando ― Una semana… ― Mira a Kamil ― ¡Kamil….Me quedare a tu lado hasta que mejores, te lo prometo!

Durante la siguiente semana, Kanade estuvo todo el tiempo al lado de Kamil, permanecía sentada en un silla a su lado y rara vez se alejaba de ese lugar, solo en pocas excepciones como cuando tenía que ir al baño o darse una ducha aunque estas excepciones no duraban más de 10 minutos, durante ese tiempo Kanade apenas dormía o comía y cuando lo hacia lo hacía al lado de Kamil, pues le prestaba cada gramo de su atención y cuidados a Kamil, le humedecía trapos y se los ponía en su frente para disminuir su fiebre, lo arropaba en las noches para disminuir el frio. Durante toda esta semana Amisawa nunca volvió a aparecer, finalmente después de 7 largos días de cuidados de parte de Kanade y también de Tsubasa y los demás, se esperaba si Kamil mejoraría o no, aunque durante los anteriores 7 días su estado de salud había permanecido estable, hasta que durante la tarde del día 7, cuando se cumplía la semana, un suceso aterrador ocurrió.

Mientras Kanade estaba al lado de Kamil, cuidándolo y velando por él, el monitor cardiaco que media el ritmo cardiaco de Kamil comenzó a acelerarse emitiendo un sonido como un "Bip" constante y aceleradamente, Kanade asustada por esto pues sabía lo que significaba llamo rápidamente al doctor, las enfermeras, a Genjirou y los demás, al llegar los médicos vieron el ritmo cardiaco acelerado de Kamil y se asustaron.

― Asustado ― ¡Esto no es bueno, está entrando en shock! ― Menciono asustado.

― Aun más asustado ― ¿¡Que!?, ¡Doctor haga algo por favor! ― Exclamo Genjirou.

― ¡Eso hare, pero por favor retírense de la sala, esto es algo muy serio y necesito concentrarme!

Genjirou y los demás empezaron a retirarse lentamente de la sala pero tanto Tsubasa como Kanade en especial esta última, se negaban a alejarse de Kamil, debido a esto Genjirou y Ogawa se vieron obligados a sostenerlas para impedir que se acercaran a Kamil.

― Intentando soltarse ― ¡No, suéltenme, debo estar a su lado, por favor suéltenme!

― ¡No lo hagas Kanade, debes dejar que los médicos se encarguen de eso! ― Menciono Genjirou.

― Llorando ― ¡No, tengo que estar al lado de Kamil, esto es mi culpa! ― Logra soltarse y acercarse ― ¡Kamil!

Cuando finalmente Kanade puedo pasar a través de Genjirou y Ogawa se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a Kamil, pero antes de siquiera poder dar 3 pasos, un sonido la detuvo en seco, era un sonido continuo, era un "Bip" continuo que provenía del monitor cardiaco de Kamil, dicho sonido indicaba que el corazón de Kamil había dejado de latir, y también… indicaba su muerte, ese sonido petrifico a Kanade, a Tsubasa y a los demás.

― Con una mirada triste ― Lo hemos perdido…. ― Cubre el rostro de Kamil con una sábana ― Lo lamento mucho.

― Extremadamente asustado ― Kamil-Kun….

― Llorando ― ¡No….! ― Se refugia en los brazos de Genjirou.

― Aterrada ― No…Kamil…Esto es mi culpa…. ― Se lanza al suelo ― ¡KAMIL! ― Grito llena de dolor y tristeza mientras lloraba.

Después de ese triste y doloroso grito, el médico y las enfermeras se retiraron dejando a Kanade y a los demás con el cuerpo de Kamil, y a pesar de su dolor, Kanade se puso de pie aun derramando grandes lágrimas, se acercó al cuerpo, le quito la sabana del rostro, puso su mano derecha sobre la mano derecha de Kamil y se mantuvo de pie al lado de Kamil con la mirada baja mientras más y más de sus lágrimas de deslizaban por su rostro y caían al suelo, todos estaban muy adoloridos y entristecidos, ninguno tenía la fuerza suficiente para ver el cuerpo de Kamil, pero en ese momento….

― Con la mirada baja ― ¿Has venido a matarme verdad?

― Con una mirada enojo e ira ― ¡Así es! ― Respondió Amisawa detrás de Kanade.

Amisawa apareció mágicamente detrás de Kanade, y fue ella la única en darse cuenta de su presencia, nadie más se dio dé cuenta de su presencia hasta que Amisawa hablo y al verla ahí con esa mirada llena de ira y odio todos temblaron y se asustaron como nunca.

― Aun con la mirada baja ― Está bien…. Aceptare mi castigo, lo merezco, pero por favor, no lastimas a Genjirou-san ni a Tsubasa ni a nadie más, soy ya la única culpable de que esto ocurriera.

― Muy molesta ―q Esta bien ― Hace aparecer de forma magia una espada en su mano derecha ― Serás la única en morir, Amou Kanade ― Levanta su brazo derecho.

― ¡Por favor guardiana no lo hagas, ella es solo una niña….! ― Menciono Genjirou.

― Con grandes lagrimas ― ¡No!, ― Levanta la mirada y mira a Genjirou y los demás ― Genjirou-san, Tsubasa, amigos, por favor no se metan en esto, debo aceptar mi castigo por el crimen que cometí.

― Sorprendido ― Kanade….

― ¡No, por favor! ― Intenta acercarse peor es detenida por Genjirou ― ¡No mates a Kanade, por favor no lo hagas!

―Sonríe pero aun llorando ― Adiós a todos…cuídense mucho y gracias por todo ― Mira a Kamil ― ¿Puedo… despedirme de el? ― Le pregunto a Amisawa.

― Muy seria ― Adelante…. ¡Hazlo!

― Toma las manos de Kamil ― Lo lamento mucho, no pude ser una buena maestra para ti, no pude ser tu nueva familia y no pude protegerte ― llorando ― Pero…. Te prometo que cuando nos volvamos a ver, ya sea en esta vida o en la otra…. seré una mejor maestra para ti, te protegeré siempre y… ― Sujeta con fuerza las manos de Kamil ― ¡Estaremos juntos como una verdadera familia! , ¡Te lo prometo…Kamil!

― Muy seria ― Muere… ― Mueve su brazo para cortarle la cabeza Kanade con su espada.

― ¡KANADE! ― Grito Tsubasa.

Amisawa movió a gran velocidad su brazo, le cortaría fácilmente la cabeza Kanade con su espada, intentando que sea lo menos doloroso posible para ella, pero en ese momento un sonido detuvo a Amisawa, era un sonido que sorprendió incluso a la misma Amisawa, se trataba de un "Bip", el cual era producido por el monitor cardiaco de Kamil, dicho sonido indicaba que su corazón había empezado a latir nuevamente, al oír ese sonido Amisawa detuvo su espada a menos de un milímetro del cuello de Kanade y en ese momento el pequeño niño empezó a reaccionar.

― Ka…na…de…san…

― Muy sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa ― ¿¡Kamil!?

― Muy seria ― Regreso de la muerte…. Solo con las palabras de esta chica…. lo sabía, ella es… ― Hace desaparecer mágicamente su espada ― ¡Amou Kanade, Kazanari Tsubasa! ― mira a Kanade y a Tsubasa ― ¡A partir de este momento, les encargo el cuidado de este niño! ― Dijo sonriendo.

― Sorprendida ― ¿EH?

― Sorprendida ― ¿Q…Que quieres decir con eso?, ¿no me vas a matar?

― Mira a Kamil ― Han demostrado ser dignas de ser las maestras de Kamil… ― Mira a Kanade ― Kanade, no desperdicies la segunda oportunidad de vida que él te ha dado y asegúrate de cumplir la promesa que le has hecho ― Sonríe ― Nos veremos muy pronto… ― Les da las espalda ― Maestras de leyenda ― Desaparece mágicamente.

― ¿Maestras…de leyenda? ― Pregunto Tsubasa.

― "Maestras de leyenda", Así es como Amisawa llama a quienes ha aceptado como las maestras de a quién debe proteger ― Mira a Tsubasa y a Kanade ― Ella las ha aceptado como las maestras de Kamil-Kun, siéntanse orgullosas de eso ― Dijo Genjirou.

Poco después de que Amisawa desapareciera, el doctor y las enfermeras llegaron junto con Ogawa, quien fue quien los llamo, al llegar ni el doctor ni las enfermeras podía creer que Kamil estuviera nuevamente con vida, para ellos era al científicamente imposible, sin duda lo ocurrido fue un verdadero milagro, pero a pasar de que volvió a la vida, el no despertaba y la enfermedad de su corazón aún estaba activa.

Una semana después…...

Durante este tiempo, Kamil seguía inconsciente, pero también seguía estable, durante esta semana Kanade nuevamente se quedó al lado de Kamil todo el tiempo pero esta vez fue acompañada por su mejor amiga, Tsubasa, quien también estaba preocupada por Kamil, una mañana mientras ellas dos dormían recostando sus cabezas sobre la cama en la cual dormía Kamil, Kanade se despertó al sentir que algo que tomaba su mano, al despertar se dio cuenta de que era Kamil, quien estaba despierto y sonriéndole, Kanade al verlo no pude evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad y darle un fuerte abrazo a Kamil, después de ella siguió Tsubasa, quien se despertó por la sorpresa de Kanade y también empezó a llorar por la felicidad y abrazo a Kamil.

― Me alegra mucho que estés bien ― Seca sus lágrimas ― Quiero… pedirte perdón por lo mal que te trate ― Menciono con la mirada baja.

― Kanade…. ― Dijo con un tono triste.

― Sonriendo ― Te perdono Kanade-san, después de todo, tu, Tsubasa-san, Genjirou-san y los demás son mi familia ― Toma la mano de Kanade ― No hay forma de que me pueda enojar o incluso llegar odiarte.

― ¡Kamil! ― Abraza nuevamente a Kamil ― ¡Gracias!

― Que linda reconciliación ― Pensó mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

― Deja de abrazar a Kamil y sonríe ― Nosotras somos tu nueva familia, así que tienes que saber un poco más sobre nosotras

― Un poco confundido ― ¿Eh?

― Sonriendo ― Es cierto, tienes que saber más sobre nosotras ya que somos tu nueva familia, al igual como nosotras queremos saber más sobre ti.

― Aun un poco confundido ― Entiendo…

― ¡Entonces comenzare yo!, Mi nombre Amou Kanade, tengo 15 años, me gusta mucho cantar y las películas de terror y acción.

― Yo soy Kazanari Tsubasa, tengo 13 años y también me gusta mucho cantar, no me gustan las películas de terror prefiero las películas románticas ― Mira a kamil ― Es tu turno Kamil-Kun, cuéntanos un poco sobre ti.

― E… Está bien, Mi nombre es Amakawa Kamil, tengo 10 años, me gustan mucho los animales en especial los gatos, tampoco me gustan las películas de terror pero hay una especie monstruo que no me asusta sino que me gusta.

― ¿Y qué monstruo seria ese que no te asusta sino que te gusta? ― Pregunto Tsubasa.

― Con una gran sonrisa ― ¡Un dragón!

― Un poco asustada ― ¿¡Un dragón!? , pero… ― Es interrumpida.

― Emocionada ― ¡Wow!, ¡Tienes buenos gustos Kamil!, ¡Los dragones son criaturas realmente geniales, me alegra que te gusten los dragones!

― Sonríe ― ¿Verdad que si son geniales?

― ¡Claro que lo son, son muy geniales!

― Pensando ― ¿¡Cómo es que aun niño tan lindo le pueden gustar esas criaturas tan horribles!?, Pero no es momento para preocuparme por esas cosas, este es un momento feliz, Kamil-Kun está despierto, no me amargare por tonterías como esa ― Habla ― ¡Si, los dragones son geniales! ― Menciono sonriendo.

― ¡Si, tienes razón Tsubasa-san!

Tras estas palabras, los 3 comenzaron a reírse como si fueran 3 hermanos teniendo una agradable charla, esas risas las escucharon Genjirou, Ryoko y Ogawa los cuales venían a visitar a Kamil, al llegar se sorprendieron pero más que todo se alegraron al ver a Kamil despierto, en especial Ryoko que al verlo despierto inmediatamente abrazo a Kamil.

Poco después Genjirou hablo con el doctor que atendió a Kamil…

― Sorprendido ―Sin duda es impresiónate que siga con vida, su enfermedad que hace una semana lo estaba matando se ha neutralizado, ahora será como un resfriado que este niño tendrá de por vida, pero no será grave ni afectara su crecimiento, solo debe evitar esforzar a grandes extremos su cuerpo y podrá tener una vida tranquila y normal ― Le menciono sonriendo a Genjirou.

― Ya veo, que gran alegría nos ha dado al decirme esas palabras doctor, ¡muchas gracias! ―Le daba la mano al doctor.

― De nada, cuiden bien de Kamil-Kun por favor ― junta su mano con la de Genjirou y se retira.

― ¡Por supuesto!

Poco después, el doctor dio permiso para que dar de alta a Kamil y finalmente llevarlo a casa, todos estaban felices en especial Tsubasa y Kanade, esta última debido a felicidad saco a Kamil del hospital en su espalda, al salir del hospital todos subieron al auto de Genjirou, un gran auto donde cabían 6 personas fácilmente, Ryoko y Genjirou se subieron en los asientos de adelante, mientras que Ogawa, Kamil, Kanade y Tsubasa en los de atrás, estos 3 último se sentaron juntos, cada una al lado de Kamil quedando el en medio de las dos obviamente. Durante el camino de regreso a casa ellos 3 se quedaron dormidos tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras Tsubasa y Kanade abrazaban a Kamil y mientras Ogawa, Ryoko y Genjirou veían a las 2 jóvenes y al pequeño niño dormidos felices y juntos como si fueran hermanos.

Al día siguiente….

Los lazos entre las jóvenes maestras y el aún más joven alumno se había fortalecido tras el fatídico día de ayer, en la noche anterior, ellos 3 durmieron juntos, puesto que ahora se habían convertido en una verdadera familia, pero aunque su lazo se acabara de formar y fortalecer, aun había un largo camino por recorrer para ser finalmente un verdadera y autentica familia.

Entre nuestros tres protagonistas, uno de ellos se había levantado muy temprano y contemplaba el amanecer desde una ventana con un mirada algo seria pero a la vez llena de determinación, se trataba de la joven maestra que estuvo a punto de morir a manos de la guardiana legendaria, es decir, Amou Kanade.

Tras contemplar el amanecer se dirigió hacia un lugar en específico a hablar con cierta persona específica…

― Hace una reverencia ― ¡Se lo ruego, por favor deme el día libre!

― Mirando la petición escrita de Kanade para tener el día libre ― ¿El día libre?

― ¡S!

― Mira a Kanade ― ¿Por qué quieres el día libre?

― Con una mirada entre seria y triste ― Yo… le cause mucho daño a Kamil, así que quiero al menos intentar compensárselo dándole un día de diversión y felicidad para que así pueda olvidar todo el dolor que le ocasione.

― Ya veo… ― Sonríe ― ¡Tus razones son entendibles, así que por eso te daré el día libre!

― Con una gran sonrisa ― ¡Muchas gracias Genjirou-san!

― Sonriendo ― Disfruta de tu día libre junto con Kamil-Kun también lleva a Tsubasa, pues ella y Kamil-Kun se llevan muy bien desde el primer día, si lo haces le daré el día libre también a Tsubasa, así las dos podrán divertirse al lado de Kamil-Kun.

― ¡Eso hare, les avisare a Tsubasa y Kamil de inmediato! ― Hace otra reverencia ― ¡Con su permiso, iré a decirles ahora mismo!, nuevamente muchas gracias por todo Genjirou-san ― Corre hacia la salida.

― ¡Espera Kanade! ― Exclamo.

― Se detiene ― ¿eh?

― Serio ― Cuida bien…de Kamil-Kun por favor, recuerda la promesa que les ha hecho.

― Sonríe ― ¡Lo sé, jamás podría olvidar la promesa que le hice a mi alumno!, Bien, me despido, nos vemos Genjirou-san, le diré a Ogawa-san que nos lleve al parque de diversiones y a otros lados ― Sale del lugar corriendo.

― ¡Esta bien, diviértanse, si necesitan algo pídanselo a Ogawa!

― ¡Esta bien, gracias! ― Grito a lo lejos.

― Sonríe ― "Jamás podría olvidar la promesa que le hice a mi alumno" ¿eh?, Empiezas a sonar como una verdadera maestra, Kanade, jejejeje ― Pensó.

Kanade corrió muy feliz y emocionada por tener el día libre, tenía planeado pasarla bien con su mejor amiga y con su nuevo alumno además de así compensar el daño que le había generado a Kamil. Al llegar con ellos dos, les dio la gran noticia la cual los hizo muy feliz a ambos en especial al joven chico pues solo había ido una vez en su vida a un parque de diversiones, así que la idea de ir nuevamente a uno le hacía muy feliz.

Después de alistarse rápidamente para ir al parque de diversiones, subieron al auto de Ogawa el cual los llevo, al llegar Kamil estaba realmente emocionado y no se quedaba quieto ni un solo segundo, lo primero que hicieron fue comer un poco de helado, luego entraron a varios juegos mecánicos, entre esos el carrusel, y las tazas giratorias, en este último Tsubasa y Kamil terminaron mareados casi hasta el punto de vomitar pero Kanade no se vio afectada por los giros de estas tazas, después entraron a la casa del terror, a esta ni Tsubasa ni Kamil querían entrar pues tenían miedo pero Kanade los convenció y entraron aunque muy asustados, Kanade los tomo a ambos de la mano haciendo que perdieran un poco el miedo, pero aun así no fue suficiente, pues en algunas partes de la casa del terror donde aparecían monstruos por sorpresa los asustaban demasiado aunque para Kanade esos monstruos no eran nada incluso más que asustarla llegaban a parecerle graciosos, luego continuaron a la casa de los espejos, en esta todos se estaba divirtiendo pero en un leve descuido de las jóvenes maestras Kamil termino perdiéndose en medio de ese laberinto de espejos, con gran esfuerzo y dedicación de parte de sus maestras les fue posible encontrarlo 20 minutos después de que se perdiera y por último, después de un gran día de diversiones, los 3 subieron a la rueda de la fortuna para contemplar la hermosa vista de la ciudad desde lo alto de esta, al llegar a la cima los tres miraron como el sol se ocultaba en un hermoso atardecer con una mirada llena de felicidad.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Kamil empezó a sentir sueño, se recostó en el hombro de Kanade y a los pocos minutos ya estaba dormido, al parecer uso todas sus energías ese día y estaba agotado, pero mientras dormía demostraba una gran tranquilidad y felicidad en su mirada, al verlo Kanade no pudo evitar acariciarle la cabeza, mientras Tsubasa miraba como antes la chica que odiaba a su alumno empezaba a comportarse casi como una hermana mayor para Kamil. Kanade bajo a Kamil en sus brazos y se dirigieron al auto en donde Ogawa las esperaba, subieron al auto y se dirigieron a casa en donde nuevamente dormirían juntos para comenzar otro día como la nueva familia que son.

Al día siguiente…. 4:40 A.M….

Una silueta misteriosa entra sigilosamente a la habitación donde se encuentran Tsubasa y Kamil durmiendo plácidamente….

― ¡Es hora de despertar, par de flojos! ― Grito Kanade.

― Se despierta asustada ― ¿¡Q…Que está pasando!?

― Aun dormido ― Zzzzzz Zzzzzz ― Se despierta pero sigue medio dormido ― ¿Ya es hora de desayunar?

― Emocionada ― ¡Despierten, vamos a entrenar!

― Sorprendida ― ¿Entrenar? ―Mira el reloj al lado de la cama ― pero si son… ¡lLas 4:40 de la mañana!

― ¡Eso no importa, ahora tu y yo somos maestras y debemos darle ejemplo a nuestro alumno!, ¡Dense prisa y prepárense, saldremos a correr hasta la hora del desayuno!

― Un poco molesta― Es demasiado temprano para entrenar, además Kamil-Kun está muy cansado por todo lo que jugo ayer en el parque de diversiones y yo también estoy cansada.

― ¡No hay problema, será como una caminata nocturna, no será la gran cosa!

― Facepalm ― Por dios, a veces me haces doler la cabeza Kanade.

― Se recuesta de nuevo en la cama ― Quiero dormir…

― ¡Arriba Kamil!, ¡Después de esto te comprare el helado más grande que hayas comido en tu vida!

― Emocionado ― ¿¡En serio!? ― Se levanta rápidamente ―

― Sonríe ― Jajajaja, ¡Por supuesto, ahora date prisa y prepárate!

― ¡Si, Kanade-san!

― Aun haciendo Facepalm ― Ahora me duele más la cabeza, no puedo creer lo rápido que convenció a Kamil-Kun ― Pensó.

Después de insistirle, Kanade logro convencer a Tsubasa de que saliera a correr con ella y Kamil, el cual estaba emocionado por terminar de correr para recibir el helado que le menciono Kanade. Los tres corrieron a paso lento por alrededor de 4 horas incluidos descansos de unos 20 minutos cada uno, pues Kamil no podía seguir el ritmo de sus maestras, cuando terminaron de correr eran las 8 de la mañana, en el instante en que Kanade dio por terminada la jornada mañanera de entrenamiento, literalmente Kamil recupero sus energías de golpe pues quería comerse ese helado y para sorpresa de sus jóvenes maestras él era quien las apresuraba a ir por el helado.

― Molesta ― ¡No debiste prometerle ese helado, no es sano que un niño como el coma tanta azúcar y menos si tiene una enfermedad del corazón!

― Con una gotita de sudor al estilo anime ― No pensé que reaccionaria de esta forma, pero un solo helado no le hará daño, además se lo merece después de tanto correr con nosotras.

― Bueno en eso tienes razón, por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero no le prometas de nuevo ese tipo de cosas tan poco sanas la próxima vez prométele algo más saludable.

― E-Está bien… ― Pensando ― Aunque dudo mucho que se emocione si se trata de algo muy saludable.

Finalmente, tanto alumno como maestras llegaron a una heladería bastante popular, al llegar pidieron un helado con dos bolitas de helados para ellas, pero para Kamil fue un cono de helado con 10 bolas de helado, el pobre chico apenas si podía caminar bien para evitar que se le cayera ese enorme helado.

― Muy molesta ― ¡Exageraste con ese helado Kanade!

― Perdón, resulto ser más grande de lo que pensé.

Kamil estaba perdiendo cada vez más el equilibrio de su helado y en un momento se tropezó pero trato de recuperar el equilibrio y aunque lo logro no logro recuperar el equilibrio de su helado y algunas bolas de helado se cayeron en ese momento tanto Tsubasa como Kanade por reflejo se lanzaron a evitar que las bolas de helado tocaran el suelo.

― Al unísono ― ¡Cuidado! ― Exclamaron ambas chicas.

Kamil trato de ayudar pero en ese momento se escuchó un maullido a lo lejos, al darse cuenta que quien provoco ese sonido era un pequeño gatito el joven chico muy feliz soltó el helado sin darle ninguna importancia y fue a buscar al gatito, y para mala suerte de Kanade y Tsubasa las 10 bolas de helado les cayeron encima, y el resultado de eso fue sus cuerpos cubiertos en mayoría por las 10 bolas de helado de múltiples colores y sabores.

― Jejejeje, parece que terminamos cubiertas de helado ― Mira a Tsubasa un poco asustada― No estas molesta ¿verdad Tsubasa?

― Muy molesta ― ¡Claro que estoy molesta!, ¡Esto es tu culpa, ahora estoy toda sucia de helado!

― Sentada en la mesa de ellas comiéndose el helado de Kanade ― A eso se le llama "la dulce diversión entre alumno y maestras" ― Menciono Amisawa.

― Sorprendida ― ¿¡La guardiana legendaria!? ― Exclamo Tsubasa.

― Molesta ― ¡No te comas mi helado! ― Exclamo Kanade.

― Mira a Tsubasa sonriendo― Tsubasa, Si gustas puedes llamarme Amisawa, "Guardiana legendaria" es muy largo.

― Afirma con la cabeza ― ¡Esta bien, Amisawa-san!

― Sigue comiéndose el helado de Kanade ― Hace mucho que no comía un helado, había olvidado lo deliciosos que son

― Muy molesta ― ¡Deja de comerte mi helado!

― Se termina el helado de Kanade ―¡Gracias por la comida!

― Impactada ― M…Mi helado… ― Mira molesta a Amisawa ― ¡Oye tú, no por que seas las guardiana de Kamil te da derecho a comerte mi helado, devuélvemelo, yo lo pague, maldita ladrona! ― Intenta empezar una pelea con Amisawa pero Tsubasa la detiene.

― Sosteniendo a Kanade ― ¡Tranquilízate Kanade!

― Seria ― Tranquila, no es para tanto ― Llama a uno de los meseros de la heladería ― ¿Podría traerme otro de estos helado por favor? ― Le menciono al mesero.

― En seguida señorita ― Respondió el mesero.

― Mira a Kanade ― Listo, ya pedí un helado para ti y así reemplazare el que me comí, dejare el dinero en la mesa, así que ya tranquilízate, de veras que no sé cómo Tsubasa te soporta, me haces doler la cabeza.

― Molesta ― ¿¡Que has dicho!?

― ya, ya, tranquila Kanade, ya todo está bien ― Mira a Amisawa ― A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí guardiana…? , digo Amisawa-san, pensé que solo aparecías cuando Kamil-Kun se encontraba en peligro

― Sonríe ― Así es, pero hoy está haciendo calor y aprovechando que estaban comiendo helados decidí venir para comer uno también, ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde esta Kamil?

― Mira detrás de ella ― Él está a…qui ― se da cuenta de que Kamil no estaba detrás de ella ― ¡No esta!, ¡Kamil-Kun no está! ―Exclamo asustada.

― Asustada ― ¿¡Que!? , ¿¡A donde se fue!?

― Seria ― Él está ahí ― Señala hacia a un rincón detrás de la heladería.

― Al unísono ― ¿¡Eh!? ― Mencionaron Tsubasa y Kanade.

Kanade y Tsubasa corrieron rápidamente hacia donde señalo Amisawa y para su sorpresa, tal como había dicho Amisawa, Kamil estaba en ese lugar jugando con el gatito anteriormente mencionado.

― Se acerca al lugar ― ¿Lo ven?, se los dije.

― Sorprendida ― ¿Cómo sabias que él estaba ahí?

― Seria ― Puedo sentir la presencia de Kamil, sin importar en donde este siempre podre encontrarlo, es una de mis muchas habilidades.

― Ya veo, sí que es una habilidad muy útil.

― En tono burlón ― En pocas palabras eres un radar de Kamil con patas ― Dijo en tono burlón.

― Algo molesta ― Si, algo así ― Mira a Kamil jugando con el gatito ― Su gusto por los gatos no ha cambiado ―Sonríe ― El ama los gatos.

― Sonríe ― Ya veo, eso es bueno ―Menciono Kanade.

― ¡Claro que es bueno! ― Reafirmo ― ¡Es mejor que le gusten los gatos que esos dragones! ― Menciono molesta.

― ¿Todavía sigues con eso? ― Pregunto Kanade.

― Molesta ― ¡Si, es mejor que le gusten los gatos que los dragones!

― Mirando a Kamil ― Se parece mucho a su madre.

― ¿eh? ― Dijo Tsubasa.

― Sonriendo ― Ella también amaba los gatos, podría decirse que su gusto por los gatos lo heredo de ella ― Les da la espalda ― Bien, ya debo irme, nos veremos luego jóvenes maestras ― Desaparece mágicamente.

― Molesta ―Esa Amisawa es algo molesta, aparece y desaparece como si nada, parece un fantasma y lo peor de todo es…. ¡!Que se comió mi helado!

― ¿Todavía sigues con eso?

― Aun más molesta ― ¡si, meterse con el helado de una chica es casi un pecado divino, es imperdonable, la próxima vez que vea a Amisawa le daré una paliza!

―Nota la presencia de Kanade y Tsubasa ― ¡Ah!, ¡Kanade-san, Tsubasa-san! ― Toma al gatito en sus brazos ― ¡Miren este gatito que me encontré!

― Viendo al gatito ― ¡Qué lindo gatito!

― Sonríe ― ¿Verdad que si? ― Pregunto feliz.

― Si, está muy lindo ― Respondió sonriendo.

En un pequeño descuido de parte de Kamil, el gatito que sostenía en sus brazos se le escapo y el joven chico fue detrás de el para alcanzarlo, al darse cuenta de que eso sus preocupadas maestras lo siguieron para evitar que Kamil se perdiera de nuevo.

― ¡Señorita, aquí está el helado que pidió! ― Menciono el mesero.

― ¡Oh!, ¡gracias! ― Toma el helado ― Aquella chica pelirroja ya lo pago ¿verdad? ― Pregunto Kanade.

― Así es, aquella señorita ya pago el helado ― Respondió.

― ¡Qué bien, bueno, muchas gracias y adiós! ― Se va corriendo a alcanzar a Kamil y a Tsubasa.

― ¡Que tenga un buen día señorita! ― Menciono a lo lejos el mesero.

― Grita a lo lejos ― ¡Gracias! ― Alcanza a Tsubasa ― ¡Mira Tsubasa ya tengo mi nuevo helado!

― Molesta ― ¡Eso no importa ahora, debemos alcanzar a Kamil-Kun!

Después de casi 5 minutos de perseguir a Kamil, lograron alcanzarlo gracias a que el dejo de correr al ver algo que lo impresiono, ese algo era un gran parque, el cual le llamo mucho la atención.

― Emocionado, viendo el parque ― ¡Woooowww!

― Un poco sorprendida ― Es un parque, no sabía que este parque existía ― Menciono Tsubasa.

― Yo tampoco… ― Dijo Kanade.

― Emocionado ― ¡Que genial! ― Dijo feliz.

― Sonríe ― ¿Te gusta ese parque Kamil-Kun?

― Afirma con la cabeza ― Si, es muy grande y se ve divertido, quisiera venir una vez, pero… ― Baja la mirada ― No creo poder venir por que debo entrenar todos los días…

― Un poco triste ― Kamil-Kun… ― Menciono triste.

― Pone su mano derecha en la cabeza de Kamil ― Jajajaja, Bien, vendremos esta tarde al parque a jugar y si te gusta venir aquí vendremos todos los días durante la tarde, pero debes prometerme que te esforzaras en tus entrenamientos durante toda la mañana de cada día, ¿está bien? ― Menciono sonriendo.

― Muy feliz ― ¡Si, Kanade-san, gracias!

― Kanade… ― Pensó sonriendo.

Tal como dijo Kanade, después de entrenar duramente junto con sus dos maestras durante toda la mañana, al llegar la tarde, tanto alumno como maestras se dirigieron al parque que encontraron en la mañana, al llegar ahí Kamil estaba muy emocionado y salió corriendo al parque en donde empezó a jugar con columpios y otros juegos típicos de parques infantiles (los dejo a su imaginación XD), mientras sus dos maestras lo observaban desde una cafetería ubicada justo en frente del parque, así podrían estar cerca de él y vigilarlo mientras tomaban algo para matar el tiempo.

― Meciéndose en un columpio ― ¡Este parque es genial!, pero no es divertido si estoy yo solo, quisiera que alguien jugara conmigo.

― Acercándose por detrás de Kamil ― Etto… disculpa, ¿te gustaría jugar conmigo? ― Menciono una tímida niña de cabellos purpuras.

― Gira la cabeza ― ¿eh? ― Sonríe ― ¡claro, me encantaría jugar contigo! ― Respondió emocionado.

― Sonríe ― ¡Gracias!

Kamil y aquella misteriosa niña comenzaron a jugar en todo el parque y parece que se empezaban a llevar bien desde el principio pues se divertían mucho juntos, mientras que Tsubasa y Kanade veían felices como su alumno se divertía con aquella niña.

― Mirándolos jugar ― Mira, parece que Kamil consiguió una nueva amiga

― ¡Que alegría, me alegra mucho que juegue con niños de su edad! ― Mira a Kanade sonriendo ― Fue una gran idea la que tuviste Kanade, entrenar en las mañanas y jugar en las tardes, que maravillosa forma de equilibrar de forma sana el entrenamiento y el sano crecimiento de un niño como Kamil-Kun

― Sonríe ― Lo sé, todo lo hice por él, solo quiero que sea feliz y que tenga una buena vida

― Con un tomo un poco burlón ― Que sabias palabras haz dicho Kanade, sin duda suenas como si fueras una gran maestra

― Jejeje, solo quiero ser una buena maestra para él, pero también quiero que crezca como todo niño normal

3 horas después…

― Mira su reloj de pulsera ― ¡oh! ¡Mira la hora, ya es muy tarde! ― Menciono Tsubasa.

― Tienes razón, ya es tarde, llamare a Kamil para irnos a casa ― Grita a lo lejos ― ¡Oye Kamil, ya es hora de irnos a casa!

― ¡Esta bien!, ¡voy en un momento Kanade-san! ― Respondió al lejos.

― Con un tono triste ― ¿Ya te tienes que ir? ― Pregunto la niña.

― Si, Kanade-san y Tsubasa-san me están esperando

― ¿Volveré a verte… algún día?

― Afirma con la cabeza ― ¡Claro!, ― Sonríe ― ¡Les pediré a Tsubasa-san y a Kanade-san que me traigan aquí todas las tarde a jugar contigo!

― Muy feliz ― ¿¡En serio!?

― ¡Claro! ― Sonríe ― Ya que somos amigos, vendré a jugar contigo todos los días

― Un poco sorprendida ― ¿Soy… tu amiga?

― ¡Por supuesto que lo eres!, Pero… creo que aún no se tu nombre, déjame presentarme primero, Yo soy Amakawa Kamil, y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

― M…Mi nombre es… Yukine…. Yukine Chris… ― Respondió tímidamente

― ¿Yukine Chris eh?, ¡tienes un lindo nombre!

― Un poco sonrojada ― G…Gracias…

― De nada, bien, ya debo irme, me están esperando ― Se aleja corriendo ― ¡Nos veremos mañana en la tarde Chris-chan! ― Grito mientras se alejaba

― ¿Eh?, ¡espera!

― ¡Nos veremos mañana Chris-chan, te lo prometo! ― Grito a lo lejos.

― Con un tono de voz muy bajo ― Espera… no me digas…Chris-Chan… ― Sonríe ― Adiós, Kamil-Kun.

Kamil rápidamente llego con Tsubasa y Kanade demostrando claramente su gran felicidad por la tarde divertida que acaba de tener, sus maestras se dieron cuenta de su alegría y eso las hizo sonreír.

― Sonriendo ― Parece que te divertiste mucho con tu nueva amiga, ¿verdad Kamil-Kun?

― ¡Sí!, ¡Me divertí mucho y todo gracias a ti y a Kanade-san! ― Menciono feliz.

― ya veo, nos alegra mucho que te divirtieras

― Así es, tus maestras están felices de que te hayas divertido pero no olvides nuestro trato, entrenar en las mañanas y venir a jugar al parque en la tarde.

― ¡Si, gracias Kanade-san, me esforzare para venir a jugar con mi nueva amiga!

― ¡Jajajaja, bien dicho Kamil!

Las jóvenes maestras y su aún más joven alumno se alejaban del parque para regresar a casa mientras la nueva amiga de Kamil los veía alejándose lentamente con una mirada de tristeza porque Kamil se estaba alejando pero a la vez con una mirada de felicidad por haber hecho un nuevo amigo, cuando finalmente perdió de vista a Kamil la pequeña Chris se aleja también del parque para dirigirse a su casa, sin saber que cierta chica pelirroja estaba observándola desde lo alto de un edificio mientras el viento mecía su larga cabellera.

― Muy seria ― Yukine Chris…no cabe duda, ella es… ― Desaparece mágicamente.

Regresando con Kamil y sus maestras, después de reencontrarse con Ogawa quien fue quien los llevo al parque, este los llevo en su auto a casa, al llegar un muy emocionado Kamil les conto a todos los demás miembros de la segunda división todo lo que había hecho en el parque y sobre su nueva amiga, estas palabras hicieron sonreír a todos, en especial a Kanade y Tsubasa quienes realmente les alegraba ver a Kamil tan feliz y a esta última se le ocurrió una buena idea para terminar el día juntos como familia.

Más tarde esa noche…. 10:00 P.M…

Kanade, Tsubasa y Kamil estaban los 3 juntos en el techo de su casa observando las estrellas, esa fue la idea de Tsubasa, observar juntos las estrellas como una verdadera familia, los 3 se veían muy felices contemplando el hermoso cielo estrellado de esa noche, pero tras 1 hora de observar Kamil bostezo, el sueño lo empezaba a vencer.

― Sonriendo ― ¿Ya tienes sueño Kamil-Kun?

― Bosteza de nuevo ― Si, un poco.

― Si quieres puedes irte a dormir ya ― Menciono sonriendo.

― No ― Bosteza nuevamente ― quiero quedarme aquí contigo y Tsubasa-san.

Estas palabras hicieron sonreír a Kanade y a Tsubasa.

― Sonriendo ― Está bien, entonces, recuéstate en mis piernas, así podrás descansar un poco y seguir observando las estrellas con nosotras

― Esta bien, gracias Tsubasa-san ― Recuesta su cabeza en las piernas de Tsubasa ― Que cálidas y suaves son las piernas de Tsubasa-san ― Pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

― De nada, Kamil-Kun ― Le acaricia la cabeza.

En ese momento el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente y una extraño brillo apareció entre unos árboles cercanos a ellas, de ese brillo apareció flotando una misteriosa mujer adulta de unos 30 a 35 años aproximadamente con el cabello negro hasta la cintura, con un largo vestido blanco, todo su cuerpo brillaba, estaba sonriendo y físicamente se parecía un poco a Amisawa, esta aparición aterro a Tsubasa y Kanade, pero luego de darse cuenta de que esa misteriosa mujer estaba sonriendo se tranquilizaron un poco, aquella mujer las miraba con una tierna sonrisa pero luego dirigió su mirada a Kamil el cual ya estaba dormido en la piernas de Tsubasa.

― Con una tierna sonrisa ― Por favor cuiden bien de mi hijo ― Menciono aquella misteriosa mujer.

― Sorprendida ― ¿H…Hijo? ―Cubre a Kamil con sus brazos.

―Sorprendida ― Se parece un poco a Amisawa, debe ser ella… ― Se molesta ― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que es tu hijo?, ¿Que no eras su guardiana?

Esa misteriosa mujer al ver sus reacciones sonrió como si le hubiese hecho feliz el ver como reaccionaban Kanade y Tsubasa.

― Con una tierna sonrisa ― Por favor cuiden bien de mi hijo ― Menciono nuevamente aquella misteriosa mujer.

Tas esas palabras, aquella misteriosa mujer empezó a alejarse entre los árboles y el brillo que rodeaba su cuerpo comenzaba a apagarse hasta que finalmente desapareció entre los arboles junto con su brillo pero poco antes de que desapareciera por completo…

― Con una tierna sonrisa ― Por favor, cuiden bien de él ― Menciono aquella mujer antes de desaparecer completamente.

― Asustada ― ¿Qué fue eso…? , ¿Quién era esa mujer…? ― Mira a Kamil ― ¿Qué relación tiene con Kamil-Kun?

― Molesta ― ¡Oye, espera Amisawa!, ¡regresa Amisawa!

― Aparece detrás de ellas ― ¿Qué quieres? ― Molesta ― Es tarde para que estés gritando de esa forma, ¿para que me necesitas a estas horas?

― Molesta ― ¿Qué quieres decir con "qué quieres"?, ¡Tú estabas hace un par de minutos flotando frente a nosotras y brillando de una forma fantasmagórica!

― ¿De que estas hablando?, Yo acabo de llegar por que estabas gritando mi nombre como loca a altas horas de la noche.

― Aun más molesta ― ¡No te hagas la tonta!, ¡nosotras te vimos!

― Es cierto Amisawa-san tu apareciste de la nada flotando y brillando frente a nosotras entre esos árboles, pero tu cabello era negro en vez de rojo ― Menciono Tsubasa.

― Sorprendida ― ¿Cabello…Negro….? ― Con la mirada baja ― Díganme… esa mujer de la que hablan, ¿se parecía un poco a mí pero más adulta?

― Así es, se parecía un poco a ti, pero era más adulta ― Respondió Tsubasa.

― Molesta ― ¿¡Como que si se parecía a ti!? , ¡Si esa chica eras tú!

― Aun con la mirada baja ― Esa mujer… ― Con un tono de voz triste ― No era yo… ella…Era Rika-San… ― Menciono con un tono triste y con la mirada baja.

― Al unísono ― ¿Rika-san? ― Preguntaron Kanade y Tsubasa.

― Levanta la mirada ― Si, Amakawa Rika-san… ― Mira a Kamil ― La madre biológica de Kamil…

― Sorprendida ― ¿¡La madre biológica de Kamil-Kun!? ― Mira a Kamil ― Pero creí que ella estaba…

― termina la frase de Tsubasa ― ¿Muerta? ― Mira el cielo ― Así es, ella y Taiki-san, el padre biológico de Kamil, murieron el día en que el nació protegiéndolo de un mal muy poderoso.

― Sorprendida ― Si ella está muerta… ¿Cómo es posible que hace unos minutos la hayamos visto? ― Pregunto Kanade.

― Con un tono muy triste ― Ella… amaba a Kamil con todos su corazón… y aunque solo pudo verlo un par de minutos cuando nació, su amor por el creció aún más, ese amor fue tan grande y poderoso, que Rika-San continua protegiendo a su hijo aun después de la muerte.

―Muy sorprendida ― Aun después de morir… ― Menciono Tsubasa.

― Muy sorprendida ― Continúa protegiendo a Kamil… ― Continuo Kanade.

― Mira a Kamil ― Así es, el amor de una madre por sus hijos no tiene fin, es un amor tan grande que ni siquiera la muerte puede destruirlo, Rika-san es un claro ejemplo de esto.

― Pero… ella no solo apareció y desapareció frente a nosotras, ella también nos dijo "Por favor cuiden bien de mi hijo" mientras nos miraba poco antes de desaparecer ― Dijo Tsubasa.

― Sorprendida ― ¿Ella…les dijo eso?

― Afirma con la cabeza ― Así es ― Respondió Kanade.

― Ya veo… ― Sonríe ― Rika-san debió darse cuenta de lo bien que trataban a Kamil y…las ha aceptado como la nueva familia de Kamil ― Mira a Kanade y Tsubasa ― Ustedes ya no son solo sus maestras, son también su familia, Rika-san les ha encargado el cuidado de su hijo, siéntanse orgullosas de eso.

― Muy sorprendida ― ¿La madre de Kamil…nos ha encargado el cuidado de su hijo?

― Muy sorprendida ― Es increíble, es algo difícil de creer.

― Con una mirada seria ― ¡Pues créanlo, Si Rika-san confía en ustedes entonces yo también lo hare! ― Les da la espalda ― pero por ahora debo irme, nos veremos pronto maestras de leyenda. ―Sonriendo Y desaparece.

Cuando Amisawa desapareció tanto Kanade como Tsubasa estaban impactadas, no podían creer que acababan de ver a la difunta madre biológica de Kamil, pero en ese momento…

― Aun dormido ― M...Mama…

Solo esa palabra basto para que las dos chicas volvieran en sí, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, las dos chicas vieron a Kamil quien dormía tranquilamente en las piernas de Tsubasa y por último se vieron la una a la otra y al mismo tiempo afirmaron con la cabeza.

― Llena de determinación ― Rika-san nos ha aceptado como la nueva familia de Kamil…

― También llena de determinación ― Cumpliremos con orgullo ese gran honor…. ― Continuo Tsubasa.

― Al unísono ― y juntas… ¡seremos una buena familia para el hijo de Rika-san!

Tras estas palabras, Kanade llevo al aun dormido Kamil en sus brazos y lo recostó en la cama donde dormían los 3, luego ellas dos se acostaron a su lado a hacerle compañía, una a cada lado, y mirándose la una a la otra con una gran sonrisa se quedaron dormidas al lado de su querido alumno.

Al día siguiente…

A pesar de que se acostaron algo tarde, tanto las maestras como el alumno se levantaron temprano a entrenar, y esta vez Kamil se despertó rápidamente pues sabía que al terminar sus entrenamientos podría ir a jugar con su nueva amiga en el parque durante toda la tarde, y así fue como ocurrió, los 3 corrieron durante toda la mañana y al llegar la tarde Kanade y Tsubasa llevaron a Kamil al parque donde jugo con aquella misteriosa niña, y para la felicidad de Kamil aquella niña estaba en el parque esperándolo, la cual se puso muy feliz al ver que Kamil cumplió su promesa de venir todas las tardes a jugar con ella, y al igual que el día anterior, Kamil y Chris jugaron toda la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de irse a casa, despidiéndose nuevamente de su amiga, Kamil regresa con sus maestras a casa, quienes tenían algo muy importante que decirle al llegar ahí.

― Sonriendo ― Kamil-Kun, tenemos algo muy importante que decirte. ― Menciono Tsubasa.

― Un poco nervioso ― ¿En serio?, ¿qué me quieren decir?

― Se acerca a Kamil y lo abraza ― Nosotras ahora somos tu nueva familia… ― Menciono Kanade.

― También abraza a Kamil ― Y siempre estaremos a tu lado sin importar que pase… ― Continuo Tsubasa.

Kamil, en medio de ese cálido abrazo y tras escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar empezar a llorar y abrazar con fuerza a sus maestras mientras grande lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Genjirou, Ryoko y los demás miembros de la segunda división observaban esa linda escena con una sonrisa en sus rostros mientras que Amisawa observaba también esa linda escena a lo lejos desde un rincón del pasillo recostada en una pared sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

― Sonríe ― Je, Rika-san… Tu hijo está en buenas manos… ― Desaparece.

Después que Kamil dejara de llorar, Tsubasa seco sus lágrimas con sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente mientras que Kanade le acariciaba la cabeza.

― Con una gran sonrisa ― Gracias… Kanade-san, Tsubasa-san.

― Con una tierna sonrisa ― Ya no tienes por qué usar el sufijo "san" con nosotras, porque ahora somos tu familia, quizás sería mejor que nos dijeras de una forma diferente y más cariñosa.

― ¿Una forma diferente?, ¿cómo cuál?

― Veamos… ¿De qué otra forma no puedes llamar…? , ¡Lo tengo!, ¿Que tal "Neesan"? ― Menciono Kanade.

― ¿Neesan eh?, me parece bien, ― Mira a Kamil ― ¿y a ti Kamil Kun? ― Pregunto sonriendo.

― Entonces… debo decir… ― Mira a Tsubasa ― ¿Tsubasa-Neesan…?

― ¡Así es Kamil-Kun!

― Mira a Kanade ― ¿y Kanade-Neesan?

― No, creo que deberías decirme de una forma diferente a Neesan, dime "Kanade-Sensei", así siempre sabrás que no solo somos tus maestras, sino también tus hermanas mayores.

― Entonces… ¿Tsubasa-Neesan y Kanade-Sensei?

― ¡Así es, Kamil-Kun! ― Mira a Kanade ― Pero nosotras también deberíamos tener una forma diferente y más cariñosa de llamarte ― Le sonríe tiernamente a Kamil ― yo te diré Kami-chan, ¿está bien Kami-chan?

― Sonríe ― ¡Si, Tsubasa-Neesan!

― Sonriendo ― Entonces, yo te diré Kamil, así nosotras siempre sabremos que no eres solo nuestro alumno sino también nuestro hermano menor

― Con una gran sonrisa ― ¡Si, Kanade-Sensei!

Tras estas palabras, los 3 se unieron nuevamente en un cálido abrazo, para finalmente dar fin al día durmiendo nuevamente juntos ahora no como maestras y alumno sino como hermanas mayores y hermano menor, como una verdadera familia.

El lazo entre maestras y alumno ha crecido y se ha convertido en un lazo de hermano y hermanas, se ha convertido en un lazo de familia, un lazo tan poderoso que crea familias sin necesidad de lazos de sangre.

Continuara…

Próximo Capitulo: Formando Lazos Parte 2.

**N/A:**

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi Fic, tendré listo lo más pronto posible el capítulo 3 para que también puedan disfrutar leyéndolo, no olviden dar su opinión sobre el capítulo, sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar cada vez más, acepto Sugerencias y opiniones sobre el capítulo pero no quejas ni criticas XD.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! XD


	3. Cap 3: Formando Lazos Parte 2

**NEO SYMPHOGEAR, KAMIL CHRONICLES**

**Capítulo 3: Formando Lazos Parte 2**

**N/A: **Hola a todos, primero que todo, pido disculpas por la mega tardanza en publicar este capítulo, varias cosas pasaron en mi vida, entre ellas mi universidad combinada con trabajo, además de que como Symphogear-G ya ha empezado, decidí esperar un poco a que avanzara la segunda temporada en caso de que revelaran algo que cambiara algo en la primera temporada, de nuevo les pido perdón por la tardanza, pero ya tengo un poco más de tiempo libre, tratare de no tardar tanto esta vez, ya que symphogear es una de mis series favoritas y me esforzare por este Fic. Tal como prometí en el capítulo anterior antes de comenzar el capítulo daré más detalles sobre la misteriosa guardiana de este Fic, Amisawa, a la cual estoy dibujando junto con Kamil para que la conozcan.

"Ella puede ser a veces muy seria pero también puede hacer bromas bastante pesadas de vez en cuando, algunas veces puede parecer malvada, aburrida u otras cosas pero en realidad ella es una chica normal y divertida que solo cumple con una promesa y misión del pasado, de esta promesa daré más detalles en los siguientes capítulos, a pesar de que usa una minifalda para pelear a ella no le molesta que su ropa interior sea vista por otros, puede que no lo parezca pero le encanta comer, ella lleva un collar en forma de corazón en su cuello que normalmente está bajo sus ropas pero al pelear a veces se sale y queda expuesto para ser visto, en ese collar lleva dos fotos, fotos de las cuales daré más detalles también en los próximos capítulos."

Al igual que en este capítulo en el siguiente capítulo daré más detalles sobre Amisawa, pero por este capítulo son todos los detalles que daré, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Los lazos entre nuestras jóvenes maestras y su joven alumno habían crecido aún más convirtiéndose en lazos de familia, tras ese suceso ha pasado una semana completa en la que Kamil entrenaba duro en las mañanas, jugaba con su amiga Chris en las tardes y dormía a la lado de sus maestras en las noches. Al comienzo de esa nueva semana, durante la mañana del lunes, Kanade y Tsubasa observan a su alumno no, a su hermano menor, mientras se divierte con su nueva amiga en el parque.

― Sonriendo ― Oye Chris-chan, estuve pensando, ¿qué tal si me llamas de otra forma? ―

― ¿Llamarte de otra forma?, ¿qué quieres decir?

― Veras, Tsubasa-Neesan me dice "Kami-chan", Kanade-Sensei me dice solo "Kamil", y tú me dices "Kamil-Kun" pero yo a ti te digo "Chris-chan", ya que somos amigos pensé que sería divertido que me llamaras de una forma diferente a ellas.

― Pensando ― ¿Kanade-Sensei y Tsubasa-Neesan..?, Me pregunto quienes serán ―Habla ― Pues… no parece mala idea, entonces, ¿cómo debería llamarte ahora?

― Sonriendo con un tono burlón ― Mmmm… pues… ¡Ni idea! ―

―Molesta ― ¡Tonto! ― Golpea a Kamil en la cabeza ― ¡Tú fuiste el que tuvo la idea, al menos ayúdame a pensar en una nueva forma para llamarte!

― Un poquito asustado ― Jejejeje, ok, ok perdón.

Mientras tanto con Kanade y Tsubasa en la cafetería frente al parque….

― Molesta ― Esa niña… ¿acaba de golpear a Kami-chan en la cabeza?

―Eso parece.

― Se pone de pie ― Ya regreso…

― ¿Eh?, ¿a dónde vas?

― ¡Voy a hablar con esa niña!, ¡no le permitiré que golpee de esa forma a Kami-chan!

― Jajajajaja, Relájate Tsubasa, mira de nuevo― Señala al parque ― Ellos ya están sonriendo de nuevo, solo estaban jugando.

― Sonríe ― Parece que tienes razón, aun así no me agrada eso de que lo golpee, aunque si es por juego y Kami-chan la perdona entonces me tranquilizare ― Se sienta de nuevo.

― Sonriendo― Me impresionas Tsubasa, sin duda eres una buena hermana mayor.

― También sonríe ― Ambas lo somos, ambas somos buenas hermanas mayores.

― ¡Jajaja, bien dicho! ― Sonriendo.

Regresando con Kamil y Chris….

― ¿Y bien?, ¿ya se te ocurrió una nueva forma para que te llame?

― Veamos…. Ya está "Kami-chan", "Kamil-Kun" y solo "Kamil", ¿qué tal "ka-chan"?

― No me gusta, suena casi como si llamara a mi mama, tiene haber otra forma para llamarte.

(**N/A: **Mama en japonés puede ser "Ka-chan", "oka-sama", "Ka-sama" Etc.),

― ¿Cómo cuál?

― Mmmm… el de Kami-chan suena lindo, pero si debe ser diferente entonces debería quitarle el "chan" y usar otro honorifico… ¡oh!, ¡ya se! ― Sonríe ― "Kami-Kun", ¡así es como te llamare de ahora en adelante!

― ¿"Kami-Kun" eh?, ¡Suena bien, me parece bien que llames así!

― ¡Bien!, ¡entonces vamos a seguir jugando, Kami-Kun!

― ¡Si, Chris-chan!

Los dos niños jugaron hasta que empezó a caer la noche, en ese momento Kanade y Tsubasa llamaron a Kamil pues ya era hora de irse.

― Un poco triste ― Parece que ya debo irme ― Sonríe y corre hacia sus maestras― ¡Nos veremos mañana Chris-chan! ― Grito a lo lejos mientras se iba corriendo hacia sus maestras.

― ¿eh?, ¡Sí!, ¡nos vemos mañana Kami-Kun! ― Grito sonriendo a lo lejos.

― Al unísono, sorprendidas ― ¿Kami-Kun? ― Dijeron Tsubasa y Kanade.

― Si, así es como Chris-chan me llamara de ahora en adelante.

― Sonríe ― Ya veo… ― Le sacude el cabello ― Parece que te divertiste mucho, ¿verdad Kamil?

― ¡Si, me divertí mucho!

― Que bien, nos alegra que te hayas divertido con tu amiga, ¿mañana vendrás también? ― Pregunto Tsubasa sonriéndole a Kamil.

― Si, vendré a jugar con Chris-chan todas las tardes, se lo prometí

― Jajajaja, ese es nuestro alumno, ¡bien dicho Kamil!

Maestras y alumno se dirigieron a casa a descansar tras un largo pero alegre día.

― Vaya, hoy fue un buen día, aun me siento con energías, creo que en vez de dormirme temprano veré alguna película de terror hasta tarde, Kamil, Tsubasa, ¿quieren ver películas conmigo? ― Pregunto emocionada.

― …. ― Se esconde detrás de Tsubasa asustado.

― Molesta ― No gracias, no la queremos ver contigo.

― ¿qué?, ¿pero porque?

― Ya deberías saberlo, pero te lo diré… ¡Ni a Kami-chan ni a mi nos gustan las películas de terror!

― Vaya, que lastima, supongo que esta noche estaré sola.

― Lo siento, pero incluso si me gustaran ese tipo de películas, no permitirá que Kami-chan las viera, es muy pequeño para ver esas películas, pero tú eres libre de verla, además, ya es tarde así que le hare la cena a Kami-chan, pero antes de eso déjame aclararte algo Kanade.

― ¿uh?, ¿qué cosa?

― Molesta ― ¡Si haces ver a Kami-chan ese tipo de películas y él se asusta hare de tu vida una verdadera película de terror!, ¿¡entendiste!?

― Asustada ― S-Si, mirare sola las películas.

― Sonríe ― Así está mejor, vamos Kami-chan, te hare de cenar

― E-Está bien Tsubasa-Neesan

― Tch, será aburrido ver películas sola, pero ni modo sería muy problemático si Kamil se asustara, es de terror después de todo, tanta sangre y muerte lo pueden traumar ― Gotita de sudor estilo anime ― Lo mejor será que me la mire sola ― Dijo sonriendo.

Esa noche Tsubasa le hizo de cenar a Kamil pero por accidente quemo lo que preparo así que Genjirou se vio obligado a pedir una pizza a domicilio y para molestia de Tsubasa no le agradaba que Kamil comiera eso siendo tan tarde, aunque era comer eso o no comer nada, así que acepto en que Kamil comiera un pedazo de pizza, mientras que Kanade preparaba palomitas de maíz y bebidas para ver la película, más tarde todos estaban durmiendo, todos menos Kanade, quien espero a que fuese más noche para ver la película.

Mientras tanto con Kamil y Tsubasa….

― Baño…. ― Dijo medio dormido y mientras se levantaba al baño.

― Habla dormida con una gran sonrisa ― Si, acepto casarme contigo… Kanade…

Kamil fue al baño e hizo lo que tenía que hacer ahí, pero de regreso a su cama vio a Kanade viendo la película y debido a la curiosidad se acercó sigilosamente para ver la película, pero Kanade lo descubrió pero en vez de regañarlo Kanade le ofreció ver la película con ella.

― Sonríe ― ¿Quieres verla conmigo?

― Pero Tsubasa-Neesan dijo que no podía verla además me dan miedo ese tipo de películas.

― Tranquilo, es solo una película, no es real, además... si sientes miedo yo estaré aquí para protegerte

― E-Está bien, Kanade-Sensei…

Ambos comenzaron a ver la película y Kamil no podía dejar de temblar por las escenas de la misma, pero Kanade lo tranquilizaba abrazándolo para demostrarle que no había nada por lo que cual temer, cuando finalmente termino la película, Kamil estaba dormido en las piernas de Kanade, la cual lo llevo en sus brazos a su cama y también se acostó para dormir.

1 hora después…

― Tengo sed... ― Dijo medio dormido mientras se levantaba.

― Habla dormida mientras sonríe ―Jejeje, es nuestra luna de miel… Kanade

― Habla y se mueve dormida ― Zombis… muéranse malditos…

Kamil se dirigió a beber algo, abrió el refrigerador y se sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso pero al cerrar la nevera, Ryoko estaba ahí con una mirada aterradora, al parecer quería sorprender a Kamil, pero en cuanto el chico la vio quedo petrificado por el susto y debido al miedo soltó el vaso que tenía en su mano, recordó la película que vio con Kanade y pensando que Ryoko era un zombi el chico se desmayó por el susto, pero el verdadero susto se lo llevo Ryoko quien al ver que Kamil caía al suelo inconsciente pensó que le había dado un ataque al corazón por el susto o algo por el estilo, intento hacer que Kamil despertara pero el chico no reaccionaba, tras varios intentos fallidos decidió quedarse a su lado hasta que despertara.

A la mañana siguiente Ryoko estaba abrazando a Kamil ambos dormidos en la cocina mientras que Kanade, Tsubasa y los demás se preguntaba porque estaban dormidos en ese lugar, el primero en despertar fue el mismo Kamil, el cual al despertar recordó lo último que vio, es decir Ryoko pero el debido al miedo vio un zombi…

― ¡Tsubasa-Neesan, Kanade-Sensei, ayer vi un zombi aquí en la cocina!

― Al unísono ― ¿Un zombi?

― Afirma con la cabeza ― Si, Vine a tomar un poco de agua y de la nada apareció, me dio tanto miedo que creo que me desmaye ― Dijo aun asustado.

― Eso explica porque estabas dormido aquí. ― Menciono Kanade.

― Ryoko-san debió encontrarte en el suelo y para cuidarte seguro decidió quedarse contigo, pero me pregunto qué o quién habrá sido ese zombi que viste ― Dijo un poco preocupada.

― Mirando a Ryoko ― Quizás Ryoko-san quiso hacerle una broma a Kamil y el la confundió con un zombi.

― Conociéndola quizás sí hizo eso, pero Kami-chan conoce a Ryoko-san, ¿porque la confundió con un zombi?

― Un poco asustada ― N-Ni idea…

― Mmmm… un zombi... ¡Un momento! ―Mira a Kanade ― Kanade, ¿de qué trataba la película que viste ayer?

― D-De zombis ― Empieza a sudar ― ¿P-Porque preguntas?

― Mira fijamente a Kanade ― Dejaste ver a Kami-chan esa horrible película, ¿verdad Kanade?

― Asustada ― No… Esto… yo… pero…

― Molesta ― ¡Tu vienes conmigo Kanade! ― Toma a Kanade del cuello de su camisa y la arrastra hasta su habitación.

― ¡No, espera Tsubasa, tranquilízate! ― Se escuchó a lo lejos.

― ¡Te dije que no lo dejaras ver esa película, ya viste lo que paso!, ¡No te lo perdonare Kanade! ― Grito a lo lejos.

En la habitación de Tsubasa se empezaron a escuchar varios ruidos fuertes, parecía que estuvieran peleando por el ruido que hacían pero en realidad era un regaño de Tsubasa hacia Kanade.

― Asustado ― Tsubasa-Neesan… da más miedo que el zombi que vi ayer…

Después de este divertido suceso hubo un tiempo de paz para todos, gracias a esa paz dos meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dos meses en los cuales Kamil fue a jugar todos los días con su amiga.

Dos meses después, Al medio día…

― ¿Ya estás listo para ir al parque Kamil?

― ¡Si, Kanade-Sensei!

― bien, entonces vámonos

― Se acerca a las chicas ― Me temo que hoy no podrán ir al parque ― Menciono Genjirou

― ¿Que?, ¿pero porque? ― Pregunto Kanade

― Ustedes tienen que venir conmigo a una reunión con el ministro, es por eso que no podrán ir al parque con Kamil-Kun

― Tío Genjirou, ¿Tan importante es esa reunión?, Kami-chan le prometió a su nueva amiga que iría todos los días a jugar con ella.

― Si, es muy importante que asistan a la reunión, pero tranquilas, ustedes no podrán ir hoy pero Kamil-Kun si podrá ir a jugar con su amiga.

― ¿A que te refieres tío Genjirou?, ¿No estás diciendo que Kami-chan ira solo al parque o sí?

― No te preocupes Tsubasa, Kamil-Kun no ira solo, Ogawa lo llevara al parque pero el regresara de nuevo para llevarnos a la reunión.

― Preocupada ― ¡No podemos dejar a Kamil solo en un parque!

― Preocupada ― ¡Es cierto, puede ser peligroso para el!

― ¿Que parte de "no te preocupes" no han entendido?, Él no va a estar solo, todos nosotros estaremos con el incluso cuando no estemos a su lado ― Se acerca a Kamil.

― Al unísono ― ¿eh?

― Me refiero a esto… ― Señala una especie de reloj que puso en la muñeca izquierda de Kamil.

― Al unísono ― ¿Un reloj?

― No es cualquier reloj, es un reloj modificado tecnológicamente, posee un video-comunicador que al oprimir este botón se comunicara inmediatamente con todos nosotros así Kamil-Kun podrá estar en contacto con todos nosotros.

― Ya veo, eso me tranquiliza bastante

― A mí también.

― ¿Pero qué pasaría si Kami-chan se perdiera?, Dudo mucho que el conozca las calles de esta ciudad.

― Mmmm… eso sería un problema, pero no hay mucho tiempo para solucionarlo, la reunión será dentro de poco

― ¡Pues fácil! ― Pone su mano en la cabeza de Kamil ― Si te pierdes dibuja un dragón en un algún lado señalando tu dirección, así sabremos en donde estas ― Sonríe ― ¿te parece bien Kamil?

― ¡Si, Sensei!

― ¿Porque tiene que ser un dragón?, ¿porque no un gatito o algo menos aterrador?

― Míralo de esta forma Tsubasa, Así sabremos que fue el quien lo dibujo, otros niños podrían dibujar gatitos u otra cosa por diversión en las paredes y así terminaríamos confundidas, en cambio sí dibuja un dragón en algún lado sabremos de inmediato que fue Kamil quien lo dibujo y así no tendríamos problemas en encontrarlo.

― Buena idea, me parece bien esa idea, aunque aún me molesta que sea un dragón lo que dibuje pero tienes razón en lo que dices Kanade

― ¡Soy una genio! ― Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

― Pero Sensei, no se dibujar muy bien a un dragón, soy un pésimo dibujante.

― Ya veo… Bueno, no importa, hazlo lo mejor que puedas, que parezca un dragón aunque sea muy poco, si no puedes hacerlo escribe cerca del dragón nuestros nombres, así sabremos que fuiste quien lo dibujo.

― Esta bien Kanade-Sensei, daré lo mejor de mí en caso de perderme.

― ¡Je, Bien dicho!

Tras decir eso, Kamil se despidió de sus maestras y fue llevado al parque por Ogawa quien regreso al instante a para llevar a los demás a esa reunión, mientras que Kamil se quedó jugando con Chris presumiendo un poco su nuevo reloj.

― Escondido detrás de un árbol ― Objetivo localizado, pero tenemos un pequeño inconveniente, un niño está jugando con esa chiquilla, esperare a que se vaya ― Menciono un hombre de traje negro hablando por una radio con sus compañeros.

― ¡Entendido! ― Respondió la radio.

Los dos amigos jugaron alegremente durante casi toda la tarde pero Kamil pensó que sería peligroso si regresaba tarde a casa así que llamo a Ogawa a través de su reloj para que lo recogiera, para tristeza de Chris, su amigo tenía que irse un poco más temprano de lo normal pero no podía hacer nada así que se despidieron el uno del otro, Kamil se alejó de Chris para acercarse a la orilla del camino y así esperar a Ogawa.

― Habla por la radio ― El niño se ha alejado del objetivo procederé a darle captura.

― ¡Entendido! ― Respondió la radio.

Aquel hombre se acercó sigilosamente por detrás y atrapo a Chris, la pequeña niña intento escapar pero no lo conseguía solo lograba lanzar un par de gritos los cuales fueron escuchados por Kamil quien a ver lo que le hacían a Chris intento ayudarla pero el misterioso hombre no estaba solo, venía con dos personas más también vestidas de negro y uno de ellos lo atrapo también a él.

― Molesto ― Mocoso estúpido, ahora tendremos que llevarte con nosotros para no dejar testigos.

Tras estas palabras Kamil forcejeo para intentar soltarse pero la fuerza de ese hombre era muy superior a la suya pero de alguna forma logro oprimir el botón que activaba su comunicador, el hombre se dio cuenta de esto pero Kamil logro enviar un mensaje "Ayuda, nos llevan unos hombres malos…" ese fue lo único que logro decir Kamil antes de que el tercer hombre le quitara su comunicador y lo guardara en su bolsillo.

Tras recibir esas aterrador palabras sus jóvenes maestras activaron sus symphogear y se dirigieron de inmediato a buscar a Kamil, yendo de techo en techo para moverse más rápido buscando en cada lugar cercano al parque y sus alrededores pero los tres hombres se llevaron a los dos niños a un viejo edifico lejos del parque, en ese lugar los ataron juntos con cuerdas para evitar que escaparan, los hombres hablaban entre ellos en un idioma diferente al japonés, hablaban en ingles mientras se retiraban a otra habitación del edificio.

― Preocupado ― ¿Chris-chan estas bien?

― S-Si, ¿Pero quienes son esas personas?

― No lo sé… Pero supongo que son secuestradores de niños o quizás ladrones, pero lo que si se es que debemos salir de aquí y rápido, mientras esos hombres están en la otra habitación ― Muerde la cuerda que los sostenía con sus dientes.

― Un poco confundida ― ¿Kamil-Kun?

― Mordiendo la cuerda ―Voy a…sacarte… de aquí.

Tras 10 largos y agotadores minutos de morder aquella cuerda, Kamil logro romperla liberándose solo el, pero mientras desataba a Chris los tres hombres regresaron a la habitación donde estaban ellos, Kamil al verlos intento evitar que lo atraparan de nuevo pero fue inútil, uno de los hombres lo atrapo nuevamente, pero esta vez quien lo atrapo se trataba del líder de esos hombres.

― Molesto ― ¡Maldito mocoso!, ¿¡intentando escapar eh!? ― Menciono el líder.

― Sonríe malignamente ― ¿Que acaso no te enseñaron que si desobedeces a los adulto cosas malas pueden ocurrir?

― Sonríe macabramente ― Parece que alguien debe aprender mejores modales.

― Mirando a Chris con una sonrisa pervertida ― Quizás aprenda a obedecernos si jugamos un poco con su linda amiguita

― Asustada ― ¿Qué?, no, ¡por favor no le hagan daño a Chris-chan!, ¡Lamento haber intentado escapar, no lo volveré a hacer pero por favor no lastimen a Chris-chan!

― Kami-Kun…

― Un poco tarde para disculparte mocoso, lo hecho, hecho esta, como castigo miraras en primera fila como mis hombres juegan con tu amiga.

Los tres hombres se acercaban lentamente a Chris con unas mirabas bastante pervertidas en sus rostros mientras su líder se reía como loco, Kamil no quería que Chris fuese lastimada por su culpa, así que para escapar mordió la mano del líder que lo sostenía y rápidamente se interpuso entre los otros tres hombres y Chris, cubriendo a su querida amiga con su cuerpo.

― ¡oh!, así que quieres jugar en su lugar ¿eh?

― divirtámonos con este mocoso un poco, Jajajaja.

― Quizás así aprenda a obedecernos

Los tres hombres se acercaron a Kamil y comenzaron a patearlo los tres al mismo tiempo pero a pesar del dolor, Kamil protegía a Chris con su cuerpo evitando así que ella recibiera alguna de esas patadas pero a cambio el recibió todas y cada una de las patadas de esos hombres mientras una aterrorizada Chris veía como su amigo era golpeado continuamente por protegerla, pero mientras Kamil era golpeado a su mente vino un recuerdo, el recuerdo de una de las primeras enseñanzas de sus maestras. En este recuerdo, Kamil estaba junto con sus maestras, quienes estaban a punto de decirle algo muy importante.

― _Escucha Kami-chan, como vemos que tú y tu amiguita se llevan muy bien, hoy te enseñaremos como debes tratar a las mujeres _

― _Presta atención Kamil, nos turnaremos y te diremos uno por uno, lo más importante para tratar bien a una mujer, como hombre debes saber esto._

― _Nosotras queremos que cuando crezcas seas un hombre amable y caballeroso con las mujeres, ser amable con ellas es lo que demuestra la verdadera caballerosidad._

― _Exacto, un hombre que protege a las mujeres es alguien admirable y un hombre que las maltrata es alguien despreciable, eso es algo que debes recordar siempre._

― _¡Sí, Kanade-Sensei, Tsubasa-Neesan! ― Dijo con una mirada de determinación._

― _Sonríe ― Bien, Primero: Un hombre siempre debe ser amable con una mujer… _― Tsubasa.

― Aprieta su puño Izquierdo ― No permitiré...

― _Segundo: Un hombre siempre debe cuidar a una mujer y nunca lastimarla... ― Kanade._

― Aprieta su puño derecho ― Que lastimen a… ― Aprieta los dientes.

― _Tercero: Un hombre siempre debe estar dispuesto a proteger a una mujer... ― Tsubasa._

― _Y lo más impórtate... Un hombre siempre debe estar dispuesto a dar su vida por una mujer a la que quiere._ ― Kanade.

― Grita molesto ― ¡CHRIS-CHAAAAAAAAN!

Tras ese grito, una gran explosión se creó de la nada y debido a su fuerza todos los secuestradores salieron volando lejos de Kamil, aunque un poco aturdidos todos lograron ponerse de pie y al hacerlo dirigieron su vista nuevamente hacia Kamil y se sorprenden al verlo. Pues por alguna razón, todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por unas brillantes llamas mientras el permanecía con una mirada que combinaba ira, odio y seriedad al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto con Tsubasa y Kanade...

Ellas continuaban buscando a Kamil y empezaban a desesperarse por no encontrarlo, pero para ellas rendirse no era una opción así que continuaron su búsqueda yendo de techo en techo llamando a Kamil a gritos en caso de que las escuchara, mientras que Genjirou y los demás miembros de la segunda división ayudaban con la búsqueda por mar, tierra y aire.

― Pensando Preocupada ― ¿Kamil, donde estás? ― Aprieta los dientes ― Por favor Amisawa, protégelo, sino lo haces te matare, ¡te lo juro!

Aunque el enojo y preocupación de Kanade era aceptables, Amisawa si estaba protegiendo a Kamil pero a la vez no lo estaba haciendo, pues ella se encontraba en el techo del edificio donde estaban Kamil y Chris observando todo desde las sombras, pero en el momento en que ella estaba por ayudar a Kamil ocurrió esa extraña explosión siendo también ella una de las sorprendidas por ver a Kamil rodeado por fuego.

― Realmente sorprendida ― Dragón… Soul… (Alma de Dragón)

Regresando con Kamil y los secuestradores….

Tanto los secuestradores como Chris continuaban sorprendidos por ver a Kamil con ese fuego rodeando todo su cuerpo en especial esta última quien no se vio afectada por la explosión por alguna razón, pero más que sorprendida parecía también estar asustada al ver a Kamil en ese estado.

― Asustad y sorprendido ― ¿Quién es este niño?, ¿¡Cómo demonios genero esa explosión mientras recibía todas esas patadas!?, y lo más importante... ¿¡Cómo demonios no siente dolor con todo su cuerpo rodeado por fuego!?, Es como si el fuego lo protegiera... ― Menciono el líder.

― Pensando asustada ― Kami-Kun...da mucho miedo...

Kamil aún continuaba inmóvil de pie, mirando a los secuestrados con esa mirada tan seria pero luego giro su cabeza para ver a Chris.

― Con una mirada seria ― Chris-chan... cúbrete detrás de mí...

― ¿Eh?

― Confía en mi... te protegeré... te lo prometo! ―Menciono sonriendo.

― Asustada ― S…Si...

Chris hizo exactamente lo que Kamil le pidió, se acercó a él y se cubrió detrás suyo pero al hacerlo y debido al miedo, olvido por un momento que Kamil aún estaba rodeado por ese fuego, tocándolo por accidente, pero al hacerlo no sufrió ningún daño.

― Pensando ― Este fuego no quema, se siente...muy cálido.

― Mira molesto a los secuestradores ― No los perdonare… ― Levanta ambos brazos ― ¡Crimson…! ― Junta sus manos en el aire ― ¡Pilar! (Pilar Carmesí) ― Exclamo al bajar sus brazos.

Tras estas palabras, un enorme pilar de fuego se creó de la nada, literalmente haciendo explotar el edificio, este pilar era tan grande que atravesó fácilmente el techo del lugar pero al salir tomo la forma de un dragón gigantesco, y a pesar de que Amisawa estaba en el techo de ese edificio en ese momento, ella estaba en un punto del techo que no fue afectado por el pilar de fuego pero debido al tamaño del pilar ella no fue la única en verlo, ya que Tsubasa y Kanade quienes estaban a unas cuantas casa de allí lo vieron también y quedaron sorprendidas al ver ese enorme dragón de fuego.

― ¡Tsubasa!

― ¿¡Que es eso!?

―Parece un dragón... ― Recuerda lo que hablo con Kamil

― _¡Pues fácil! ― Pone su mano en la cabeza de Kamil ― Si te pierdes dibuja un dragón en un algún lado señalando tu dirección, así sabremos en donde estas ― Sonríe ― ¿te parece bien Kamil? _

― _¡Si, Sensei!_

― ¡Ese es!, ¡es el dragón que Kamil dijo que dibujaría, nos está indicando su posición!, ¡De prisa Tsubasa! ― Corre hacia el dragón.

― ¡Sí! ― Sigue a Kanade.

Regresando con Kamil...

Debido a la explosión casi todos los secuestradores estaban inconscientes, uno de ellos incluso atravesó una de las paredes del edificio, el único que se mantuvo consciente de alguna forma fue el líder quien solo sufrió una cuantas quemaduras, pero al ver y experimentar esa explosión que Kamil hizo que se aterrara y comenzara a temblar.

― Aterrado ― ¿¡Quién es este niño!? , ¿¡Que es este niño!?

En ese momento el fuego que rodeaba todo el cuerpo de Kamil tomo la forma de un dragón a su alrededor mientras que él miraba con gran odio al líder secuestrador.

― Aun más aterrado ― Él es... ― Temblando ― ¡Un Dragón!

Tras estas palabras el líder secuestrador se desmaya por el miedo pero no fue el único en desmayarse ya que poco después, el fuego que rodeaba a Kamil desapareció de un momento a otro y debido a eso comenzó a caer al suelo inconsciente, pero fue detenido por Amisawa quien lo atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo, Chris asustada por la repentina aparición de Amisawa se asustó pensando que era otra secuestradora, pero fue tranquilizada por Amisawa diciéndole que era una amiga de Kamil, tras tranquilizar a Chris se aseguró que ni ella ni Kamil tuvieran alguna herida, Chris estaba intacta sin ningún rasguño pero al ver a Kamil….

― Pensando ― Todo el daño que recibió por todas esas patadas desapareció, no tiene ninguna herida, ese fuego no solo lo protegió, también lo curo, impresionante…Pero… ― Mira a Chris ― Lo más impresionante es que no fueron sus maestras ni su guardiana quienes despertaron sus poderes... Fue su primera amiga quien lo hizo ― Le sonríe a Chris ― A pesar de que aún no está listo para usar magia, fue capaz de usar su poder solo porque quería proteger a su amiga, ellos dos tienen un poderoso lazo que los conecta, sin duda alguna tienen un gran futuro juntos, Además...esta niña...me recuerda a mi cuando era pequeña ― Se recuerda a si misma de niña.

―¿K-Kami-Kun está bien?

― Habla ― Si, está bien, Solo debe descansar un poco.

― Suspira ― Que alivio…

― Vaya, vaya, así que aquí estabas Chris-chan... ― Menciono una misteriosa mujer rubia vestida de negro.

― ¡Fine! ― Corre feliz y la abraza a la misteriosa mujer.

― Sorprendida ― ¿¡Fine!? ― Pensando ― ¿De dónde salió esta mujer?, no sentí su presencia en ningún momento.

― Tranquila, soy la tía de Chris-chan, Yukine fine ― Menciono sonriendo.

― Y-Ya veo, su tía ¿eh? ― Pensando ― No detecto ninguna presencia maligna en esta mujer, quizás no sea peligrosa, pero no puedo fiarme de ella, mientras Chris este en este lugar se que Kamil estará seguro, por ahora, debo ir por Tsubasa y Kanade, no confió en esta mujer aun si es la tía de la mejor amiga de Kamil ― Desaparece.

― Fine, Creo que Kami-Kun está herido, ¿puedes ayudarlo?

― Sonríe ― ¡Claro! ― Se acerca a Kamil ― Amakawa Kamil… ― Pensando ― Así que has despertado tus poderes ¿eh? ― Saca cuchillo de su manga ― No quiero que me causes problemas en un futuro cercano heredero del clan amakawa, acabare contigo ahora que tu querida guardiana no está contigo ― Sonríe Malignamente ― Si tu desapareces, el corazón de tus maestras se destrozara y así evitare que ellas intervengan en mi camino también, unas usuarias de symphogear con corazón roto serán incapaces de cantar a todo su potencial como para causarme problemas, así que así matare dos pájaros de un tiro. ― Acerca lentamente el cuchillo a Kamil.

Pero en ese momento, en el techo del edificio...

― ¡Amisawa-san!

― Con un tono burlón ― Ya era hora de que llegaran

― Molesta ― ¿¡QUE!?, ¿¡Donde esta Kamil!? ― Pregunto molesta.

― Esta dentro de este edificio, junto con su amiga y la tía de esta.

― ¿La tía de la amiga de Kami-chan?

― ¿¡Como rayos la tía de su amiga encontró a Kamil!? ― Pregunto molesta.

― ¡Es cierto, no pensé en eso! ―P pensando asustada ― Me concentre tanto en el recién despertado Dragón Soul de Kamil que no pensé como llego esa mujer ahí ― Habla ― d!émonos prisa!

Las 3 entran asustadas al edificio, pero al entrar solo encuentran a Kamil y a Chris

― Aquí no hay nadie ― Kanade.

― No es posible, esa mujer estaba aquí, ni siquiera siento rastros de su presencia en este lugar, ¿La habré imaginado? ― Mira a Chris ― Tu, pequeña, ¿cómo se llama tu tía? ― Pregunto un poco molesta

― Un poco asustada ― ¿eh?, no tengo tías, mi mama es hija única ― Pensando ― Fine me pidió que guardara el secreto de su llegada y que fingiera que ella nunca estuvo aquí, así que no diré nada sobre ella.

― No puede ser... ¿de verdad imagine a esa mujer?, quizás por eso no sentí su presencia…

Tras esta leve confusión las jóvenes maestras deciden llevarse a Kamil al hospital pero no antes de dejar a Chris en el parque pues según ella su casa quedaba cerca de ese lugar, Amisawa se quedó un poco más en el edificio, pero pocos minutos después que todos se fueron desaparece del lugar mágicamente sin darse cuenta que alguien los estaba observando a lo lejos desde otro edificio.

― Con una gran sonrisa ― No pude matarlo, pero no importa, sin el entrenamiento adecuado ese niño no será un problema para mí, es más, será divertido eliminarlo frente a sus maestras dentro de un par de años ¡Jajajajajaja!, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Con Tsubasa y Kanade….

Ellas llevaron lo más rápido posible a Kamil al hospital donde les dijeron que Kamil no tenía nada grave de hecho estaba intacto sin ningún rasguño pero que se había desmayado por el cansancio, unas dos horas después de su llegada, Kamil despertó preocupado por Chris pero Tsubasa lo tranquilizo diciéndole que ella se encontraba bien, una vez se tranquilizó le preguntaron qué había ocurrido exactamente con esa extraña explosión pero por alguna razón Kamil no recordaba que había ocurrido, es más, el pequeño niño creía que había sido rescatado por sus maestras pero ellas no habían sido, lo cual preocupo un poco a todos, pero lo ignoraron ya que Kamil se encontraba bien, pero no todo era color de rosa, afuera de la habitación donde estaba Kamil con sus maestras, se encontraba Genjirou esperando por ellos y de un momento a otro Amisawa apareció a su lado.

― Sonríe ― Tiempo sin vernos Genjirou-san.

― Si, ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿A qué se debe tu visita guardiana?, ¿acaso paso algo?

― Le lanza un pequeño objeto ― ¡Toma!

― Atrapa el objeto y lo mira ― Esto es… ― Se sorprende al ver el objeto ― ¡El comunicador de Kamil-Kun!, ¿Porque está todo quemado?

― Estoy segura de que ya lo sabes ― Le da la espalda ― El sello se ha roto y el tiempo se agota, Dragón Soul ha despertado ― Desaparece.

― Asustado ― ¡No puede ser!, ¿acaso Kamil-Kun…!?

Genjirou se quedó inmóvil en ese lugar con una mirada de preocupación pero la cambio por una sonrisa para no preocupar a los demás, poco después de este suceso dieron de alta a Kamil esa misma noche, así que todos se dirigieron a casa a descansar después de un día tan agotador como este, pero Kanade estaba preocupada por alguna razón, ella espero hasta que Kamil se durmiera y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la sala de la casa pero no se dio cuenta de que despertó sin querer a Tsubasa y esta la había seguido.

― ¡Maldición! ― Golpea una pared con su puño ― No pude proteger a Kamil de esos tipos y lo peor de todo, ¡tuve que depender de Amisawa para protegerlo! ― Golpea de nuevo la pared ― ¿Qué clase de maestra soy si no puedo proteger a mi alumno? ― Se dijo a sí misma.

― Kanade… ― Sonríe ― Eres una gran maestra Kanade, ese tipo de maestra eres.

― ¿Tsubasa?

― ¿Porque estas así Kanade?

― Yo… ― Baja la mirada ― No tengo la fuerza para ser una buena maestra ― Aprieta los puños ― Hoy no pude proteger a Kamil y tuve que depender de Amisawa para salvarlo.

― Kanade…

― Además… Me odio a mí misma por la forma en que trate a Kamil cuando lo conocí, nunca podre perdonarme por eso, estoy segura de que Kamil también me odia por eso, nunca podría perdonarm… ― Es interrumpida por Tsubasa quien la abraza por la espalda.

― Sonríe tiernamente ― No tienes por qué odiarte Kanade, recuerda que Kami-chan ya no es solo nuestro alumno sino que también es nuestro hermano menor, además, él no te odia y nunca te ha odiado, quizás si fuiste muy mala con él al principio, pero él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ti a pesar de lo que hiciste, si el no siente odio por ti no hay motivos para que tu sientas odio hacia ti misma, él siempre te ha querido, él te quiere con todo su corazón sino lo hiciera él no te hubiese protegido, pero él lo hizo porque eres parte de su familia, ambas lo somos.

― Tsubasa… ― Empieza a llorar ― Gracias, tienes razón.

Tsubasa abraza tiernamente a Kanade hasta que esta se tranquiliza y olvida todo lo ocurrido, luego juntas y con unas lindas sonrisas en sus rostros regresan a su cama a dormir al lado de su lindo y querido alumno.

A la mañana siguiente, todo seguía normal, cuando llego la tarde Kamil se dirigió a jugar con Chris quien también estaba preocupada por el pero al ver que su amigo estaba bien se sintió aliviada, aunque a ella también le preocupo un poco el hecho de que Kamil no recordara nada pero aunque él no recordara nada, Chris aún tenía en su mente lo ocurrido y para ella, Kamil se vio genial en esos momentos en que la protegió, así que le agradeció con un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran pero después siguieron jugando, fortaleciendo aún más su amistad, tras todo lo ocurrido otros dos meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Muchas cosas ocurrieron, pero a pesar de los peligros, los lazos entre maestras y alumnos y también los lazos de amistad entre los dos niños, se hacían cada vez más fuertes, ¿Qué eran esas misteriosas llamas que rodearon a Kamil?, ¿qué secretos guarda este niño en su pasado?

Próximo Capitulo: Secretos y Fiestas.

**N/A: **Espero haya sido de su agrado, les aseguro que el próximo capítulo saldrá en poco tiempo, por favor comenten que les pareció, sus opiniones me motivan y me ayudan a mejorar más.


End file.
